


Big Bad Relationship

by fandom_cat



Series: The Big Bads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Bokuto Koutarou, Boys In Love, Discussion of Mental Health, Forgive him, Gc Fic, Getting Together, Kenma WILL cut you don't cross him, Kuroo protects all his boyfriends, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Pansexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Polyamory, THIS FIC IS QUEER AND SO IS THIS WRITER, Wholesome boys, akaashi is the dangerous hacker your momma warned you about, bokuto is a sap, chat, demisexual kuroo, he's also a little confused about this poly thing, of sorts but they make it work, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cat/pseuds/fandom_cat
Summary: Join boyfriends Kuroo and Bokuto on their quest towards getting… two more boyfriends! Between Kenma’s refreshingly uncomplicated response and Akaashi’s reservations, they have their hands full.Also, Bokuto has questionable taste in music.A text fic in the Big Bad Chat universe.Read the original ficto discover how Kuroo and Bokuto got together, otherwise read on its own with a dose of patience for these foolish boys.[Kuro: the point is we both like you back, Bokuto <33 and i imagined you squish-hugging us and *whispers* the bicepsHOOTER: ohohohoKodzuken: ughKuro: hahahah kenma is embarrassed kenma is embarrassedKodzuken: 凸（￣^￣）]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Big Bads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612339
Comments: 186
Kudos: 220





	1. Die An Applepi Or Live Long Enough To Become A Kodzuken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all spelling errors in the text are (likely) intentional. All spelling errors in handles are NOT intentional, please point them out.
> 
> NONE of the art is mine but I provide links to original artists. Tell me if any of them don’t work so I can fix it up. ;) Enjoy!

Koutarou: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere kitty kitty kitty

*

Koutarou: Oh COME ON that was fnny

Kuro: no

Koutarou: there there kitty

Kuro: no

Koutarou: OYA OYA DONT GET ALL LAME ON ME KUROO

Kuro: how dare

Koutarou: i dare you didnt even prrrr

Kuro: make me  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

Koutarou: ohoho kinky

Koutarou: but the face ruined it tbh

Kuro: *sigh* 

*

Koutarou: OMG JKUROO I DIDN’T ACTUALLY MEAN THAT ALKHFLHFHFRHF OF COURSE ILL MAKE YU PURR

Kuro: omg shut up 

Koutarou: ohohoho what is this the flirter becomes the flirtee and he is all of a sudden embarassed? 

Kuro: dont call me out be a decent boyfriend and let me have my honour

Koutarou: no i want to make you blish its a s orta rush id tell ya

Kuro: stupid owl

Koutarou: HOOT

*

Koutarou: soooooooooooo

Kuro: sooooooooooooooooo

Koutarou: dont u tru to out-so me annoying kitty pay attention

Kuro:  （￣^￣）

Koutarou: so what are we goingg to do bout akaashi and kenma

Kuro: ah

Koutarou: yh ah

Koutarou: did u read the poly articles i send u

Kuro: yea

Koutarou: And?>>>>>????

Kuro: and, idk if it would work

Koutarou: oh ok, yea ok

Koutarou: i mean that’s fair. Lok i dont want u to think u’r not enough or that we gotta do this i know i was super excited abotu this bc u said u liked them both like i do but if this si too much then we can just try how this turns out b/w the two of us i mean we like each other right so why not?

Kuro: do not derail i know u’r gonna give me a wall of text breathe

Kuro: lol i was right

Kuro: ok so

Kuro: i like the idea but i am worried neither kenma nor akaashi would enjoy that

Kuro: kenma? Puttting in effort for a relationship with 3 people? I mean i was proud when he made (1) friend which wasn’t through me

Kuro: and Akaashi? Akaashi? Our Akaashi, with the picture perfect family and the picture perfect house and the picture perfect siblings and the picture perfect grades always picture perfect polite. I predict issues.

Koutarou: first of ll that was hardly a paragraph, asshole

Kuro:  （￣^￣）凸

Koutarou: second fo al, i see ur points there but u kno what how do we figure out what they say before we ask? 

Kuro: omg

Koutarou: whut???

Kuro: quit being smart it gives me whiplash

Koutarou: HOW DARE MY OWN BOYFRIEND

Kuro: lol 

Koutarou: Kuro?

Kuro: mm

Koutarou: never change

Kuro: got it babe  （￢з￢）σ

*

Koutarou: doing it?

Kuro: doing it

Koutarou: do it then

Kuro: u do it u coward

**Kuro has added Kodzuken to the chat**

Koutarou: HOOT U CALLING COWARD U COWARD

Kodzuken: whoa calm down

Kuro: lol 

Koutarou: you absolute ass, Kuroo

Kodzuken: why am i here

Kuro: better question, what the fuck is a Kodzuken

Kodzuken:  凸(≡д≡)凸

Koutarou: somebody has gotta change their handdle ths is confiusing

Kuro: ir u can read the handles till the end

Kodzuken: i refuse to change

Koutarou: oh cmoooon

Kuro: u change it then

Koutarou: *sigh* things we do for love

**Koutarou has changed their name to HOOTER**

Kuro: Bokuto no

HOOTER: bokuto yes

Kodzuken: WHY AM I HERE 

Kuro: oh yea that 

HOOTER: coward

Kuro: u do it then

HOOTER: fine but dont u dare pull that last trick a second time 

HOOTER: ok i am going to be really queer for just a minute here. (lts b honest my entire life but lets pretend its a minute). So…. Kenma, I like you/ As a maatter of fact, both Kuroo and i like you. We want to date you, at the same time, as we’re both dating each other. We’re allso interested in inviting akaashi intot he relationship. I know it’s complicated and weird and maybe a but out there but we’re both crushing on u so badly and kuroo has queer panicked a hundred times and i want to go on dates with all three of you and i think u’r awesome and never have i met a quiet person who makes me want to investigate the silence but you are the one and only who does.

HOOTER: so be our boyfriend? 

Kuro: …

HOOTER: what? It was a perfectly goo d confession

Kuro: no ok

Kuro: Kenma, date us. We like you. Also, let’s date akaashi?

Kodzuken: yeah ok

Kuro: there, done 

HOOTER: yall need jesus

Kodzuken: u r not as cool as u think u r bokuto

HOOTER: MY OWN OTHER BIYFRIEND

HOOTER: also, yes i am

Kodzuken: lol. “BROkuto”

HOOTER: HOW DARE 

HOOTER: wait i actually dont hate it

Kuro: sure bro

Kodzuken: whatever bro

Kuro: neat trick bro

Kodzuken: nice story bro

HOOTER: … is this how this relationship is gonna go?

Kuro: aren’t you glad Kenma has been too embarrassed to hang out with you more? This is what would have happened.

HOOTER: No i dont wish that i wish we’d spent all the time in the world togeether hanging out we are so far away

Kuro: we’re all in the same city

Kodzuken: BITCH did you just…

Kuro: oops

Kodzuken: Kuro used to send me messages during his second year training camp. Every story he told was about you. 

Kuro: ITCH

HOOTER: scratch it then lol

Kodzuken: lolololol u tried 

HOOTER: also, that’s super cute Kuroo

Kuro: i hate u both

Kuro: worst boyfriends ever

Kodzuken: yeah we’re ll the worst compared to akaashi

Kodzuken: who’s gonna ask him not it

Kuro: not it

HOOTER: we are all asking him you cowardly cats

Kodzuken: i will vague you on my channel keep talking 

Kuro: nobody is watching if ur handle is Kodzuken so he has nothing to worry about 

Kodzuken: bitch did u just

Kuro: yes i did

Kodzuken: i have a nice following

Kuro: they’re all bots prob

Kodzuken: are not

Kuro: are too

Kodzuken: are not

Kuro: are too

Kodzuken: are not

Kuro: are too

Kodzuken: are not

Kuro: are too

HOOTER: GUYS

HOOTER: i haven’t had time to be excited about having two boyfriends

Kodzuken: is this wht this relationship is gonna be like?

HOOTER: yes

Kodzuken: where is the quiet i inspire u to explore?

HOOTER: alrighty then

Kuro: wtf kenma let him express excitement the rest of us are not dead inside

Kodzuken: i am not dead i just dont know what to do with emotions shut up

Kuro: let people express them for starters?

Kodzuken: yea yea ok

Kuro: there you go. show us ur feels, Bokuto

HOOTER: Yu sure? Dont wanna make kenma uncomfortable.

Kodzuken: just don’t make me show same level of excitmenet 

HOOTER: we’re good u dont have to

Kuro: idk if anyone else is capable to be honest

HOOTER: I LIKE YOU BOTH SO MUCH GUYS I CANT BELIEVE YOD WANT ME BACK THIS IS INCREDIBLE AND I PROMISE TO BE THE VERY BEST BOYFRINED THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN *SQUISHY HUGS YOU BOTH AT THE SAME TIME* 

Kodzuken: i need a cleansing

Kuro: like u’ve seen the inside of a shrine in years 

Kodzuken: couldn’t get around your fat ass

HOOTER: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA OMG SAVAGE KENMA 

Kuro: my own fucking boyfriends wtf

Kuro: my ass is perfectly shaped

HOOTER: #truth tbh but not the point

Kuro: u right u right

Kuro: the point is we both like you back, Bokuto <33 and i imagined you squish-hugging us and *whispers* the biceps 

HOOTER: ohohoho

Kodzuken: ugh

Kuro: hahahah kenma is embarrassed kenma is embarrassed

Kodzuken:  凸（￣^￣）

Kodzuken: dont like being trapped

HOOTER: a polite handshake thn?

Kuro: LOL lame

HOOTER: shut up lame cat in this relationship we respect out bfs’ boundaries

Kuro: of course we do i was just joking

Kodzuken: both of you shut up

HOOTER: ok i guess ill pretend i dont like knowng i made u blush i guesssss

Kodzuken: i said shut up

HOOTER: (⌒▽⌒)☆

*

Kuro: pls change back to applepi

Kodzuken: no i like this one applepi is ded

Kuro: ugh #rip reasonable handles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS! Please comment so we can be excited together ^_^
> 
> Next up! These three adorable fools try to have a date.
> 
> [ HOOTER: listen, we gotta be able to agree on a date for the date  
> Kuro: tell tthat to oikawa and his stupid trainign routine  
> HOOTER: well wahtever  
> Kodzuken: yh fuck oikawa  
> Kuro: ew no tnx  
> Kuro: I cant get out of this or i will be murdered. Do u want a dead boyfriend? Because that’s how you get a dead boyfriend?  
> Kodzuken: ah well i guess Bokuto and i will have a lovely date without you  
> Kuro: you BITCH don’t you dare  
> Kodzuken: call me a bitch again  
> Kuro: …  
> Kuro: i dont wanna im scared  
> Kodzuken: good ]


	2. And I Feel God In This Hooters Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a date! If only the boys'schedules would align...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody, your comments are so precious to me ^_^
> 
> The art in this chapter is by @overholes from picuki.com, please check them out their work is SO CUTE.  
> Oh, and sorry not sorry about the song lol

HOOTER: listen, we gotta be able to agree on a date for the date

Kuro: tell tthat to oikawa and his stupid trainign routine

HOOTER: well wahtever

Kodzuken: yh fuck oikawa 

Kuro: ew no tnx 

Kuro: I cant get out of this or i will be murdered. Do u want a dead boyfriend? Because that’s how you get a dead boyfriend?

Kodzuken: ah well i guess Bokuto and i will have a lovely date without you

Kuro: you BITCH don’t you dare

Kodzuken: call me a bitch again

Kuro: … 

Kuro: i dont wanna im scared

Kodzuken: good

HOOTER: GUYS

HOOTER: date!

Kuro: right right

Kuro: well how about…

HOOTER: YEEES?

Kuro: UGH this is lame but can you both come here then?

Kodzuken: ugh train

HOOTER: i can come pick you up kenma

Kodzuken: it… doubles your travel time?

HOOTER: hoot cares, i’ll walk the way there to make up for the exercise 

Kuro: DO NOT that’s too long, take the train at least halfway to ours wtf

HOOTER: FINE be that way overprotective boyfriend 

HOOTER: aaaaah i get to see both my boyfriends. I feel god in this chili’s tonight

Kuro: wtf lol

HOOTER: WAIT NO! I feel god in this HOOTERS tonight

Kodzuken: no

Kuro: NO

Kodzuken: changed my mind can’t go u can’t pick me up i am not riding with a guy named hooters

Kuro: pfffffffffff hahahahahaah savage

HOOTER: KENMA NO OK OK OK OK

**HOOTER has changed their name to Bokuto Hootarou**

Kodzuken: how is this any better???

Kuro: sick burn “kodzuken” 

Kodzuken:  凸（￣^￣）

*

Kuro: anytime now?

Bokuto Hootarou: soory running late 

Bokuto Hootarou: underestmated distance

Bokuto Hootarou: thighs on fire

Kodzuken: dumbass

Kuro: dumbass

Bokuto Hootarou: my own boyfriends!!!

Kodzuken: more running less typing or i’ll leave without you

Kuro: lies

Kodzuken: don’t make me hurt you

*

Kodzuken: we’re finally on the train, Bokuto’s asleep on the floor and his head is on the seat next to me. An old lady is sitting determinedly ont he edge of the seat and eyeing him meanly lol

Kuro: !!!!!!

Kuro: pics 

Kodzuken: [ [ here ](https://coubsecure-s.akamaihd.net/get/b85/p/coub/simple/cw_timeline_pic/14293c23f12/8d0d5fe448e644f2aee2a/big_1472022233_image.jpg) ]

Kuro: you know that’s not what i meant u little shit

Kuro: wait is that a tourist?? Lol

Kodzuken: [ [ oh u mean this? ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQjMmMHTUYvQ83oPduM_m6cNJmwg0f111VMbcxQ9e2vF0GLu66Cew&s) ]

Kuro: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kodzuken: yh i know

Kuro: we have been BLESSED kenma

Kuro: BLESSED

Kodzuken: yh i know

*

Bokuto Hootarou: Kenma’s kisses kenma’s kisses kenma’s kisess kenma’s kisess akhflwjhfljjerhfflehfe

Kodzuken: shut up

Bokuto Hootarou: shut me up yourself 

Koduken: UGH

Kuro: lol the blush

Bokuto Hootarou: aaand he’s playing again

Bokuto Hootarou: u kiss me then

Kuro: i am nobody’s second best

Kodzuken: QUIT BLOWING UP MY NOTIFS AND CHAT IN PERSON LIKE REAL PEOPLE

Kuro: wow you said that like u can speak three sentences in a row

Kodzuken: can too

Kuro: cannot

Kodzuken: can too

Kuro: cannot

Kodzuken: can too

Bokuto Hootarou: i feel so unkissed rn !!!!!!

*

Kuro: cannnoot

Kodzuken: it’s rude to make out and type at the same time 

*

Bokuto Hootarou: <333333333333

Kodzuken: ugh

Kuro: <33333333333333333

Bokuto Hootarou: (⌒▽⌒)☆

Kuro:  （￢з￢）σ

Kodzuken: UGH

Kuro: we had a nice date with you too Kenma

Kodzuken: yh it was nice 

Bokuto Hootarou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

Bokuto Hootarou: I would like it to be clear that I am indeed indifferent to agab or generally the gender of my parters. But since to my best knowledge we are all cis male, I would like to present to you my current #mood:

Koutarou: [ [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VksymuR2tfY) ]

**Kodzuken has blocked Bokuto Hootarou**

Kuro: LOL AHLFHSLHLEWBFLWJPJ 

Bokuto Hootarou: i kknow riggt!!!

Kuro: yeah that too the song is gold and i will absolutely sing it along with you loudly over LINE but rn i am  dy-ing  because Kenma blocked you babe

Bokuto Hootarou: WHAT no betrayed

Bokuto Hootarou: it’s a good song !!!

Kuro: it’s a dumbass song ill be proud to sing with you

Bokuto Hootarou: nobody appreciates my taste in music

Kuro: no, not really. nobody can.

Bokuto Hootarou: why am i getting the sense u r insulting me u ass

Kuro:  ¯\\(ツ)/¯

Kodzuken: this is nice. though this conversation would be even more pleasant without kuro here

Kuro: wtf kenma that means there will be no conversation it’ll just be you!

Kodzuken: *content sigh*

Bokuto Hootarou: he likes that idea doesn’t he?

Kuro: sometimes i wonder who is the asshole boyfriend

Kudzoken: u r

Bokuto Hootarou: u r

Kuro: how dare you agree with each other when one fo you has the other blocked!!!!

Bokuto Hootarou: lol

*

**Kodzuken has unblocked Bokuto Hootarou**

Kodzuken: one day we will talk aboout sex but today wil not be that day

Bokuto Hootarou: ok i get it

Bokuto Hootarou: sorry about that

Kodzuken: i need to start my next stream bye

Bokuto Hootarou: bye Kenma, kill em dead  Σd(≧ω≦*) ｸﾞｯ

Kodzuken: be embarrassing later or with kuro

Bokuto Hootarou: i like you too kenma

Kodzuken: don’t make me block you again

Kuro: why is he worst at this than i am I AM THE ASEXUAL IN THIS RELATIONSHIP U DICK

Bokuto Hootarou: i am a dick dikc dick dick dickted to you 

Kuro: lol

Kodzuken: that’s IT

Bokuto Hootarou: nonono please nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kodzuken: because i have dealt with sexual attraction all my young adult life and have a special relationship with it i have developed over time and you have experienced it in bursts or in particular situations so rn you can be as horny and terrible as a certain overly-excitable owlman who only functions on two settings and his libido is apparently in his EXCITED setting? 

Bokuto Hootarou: i dare disagree i am a very slow and tender lover

**Kodzuken has blocked Bokuto Hootarou**

Kuro: lol bloketh again

Bokuto Hootarou: WHAT noooooooo not the bloketh

Bokuto Hootarou: wtf that was romantic

Kuro: it was NOT

Bokuto Hootarou:  (´＿｀。) *sniff*

*

Kuro: i was actually not turned on by the kissing like ti was super nice and physical stimulation was cool but i was more scared than turned on but i thought i should show some enthusiasm

Kodzuken: what? dumbass.

**Kodzuken has unblocked Bokuto Hootarou**

Kodzuken: you! the touchy-feely boyfriend! deal with this idiot!

Bokuto Hootarou: yessir

Bokuto Hootarou: Kuroo. No. You’re  banned  from ever forcing yourself into things. Actually, all of us are. None of us will be hapy with the knowledge at any point you are faking excitement to please us just bc u feel this is expected of you. The only thing expected is to show your true feelings. So none of that.

Kuro: but…

Kodzuken: no buts

Kuro: except your butt *eyebrow wiggle*

Bokuto Hootarou: *double eyebrow wiggle*

Kodzuken: dont change the topic and also shut the fuck up

Bokuto Hootarou: oh yea good point 

Kuro: Fine! But what happens if i’m just back to feeling indifferent to sexual things. Like, you’re both hot and I know it i feeeeel it (and so is Akaashi, bless his casual perfection), but like what do we do if I don’t feel anything?

Bokuto Hootarou: You don’t have sex?

Kodzuken: dumbass then don’t do sexual things

Kuro: but

Bokuto Hootarou: No buts! Except Kenma’s, lol. Hnestly, you get to take ur time figuring this shit out like this is ur first relationship isn’t it?

Kodzuken: nawp he dated that girl from the girl’s vball

Bokuto Hootarou: whaaaa why didnt i kno that???? 

Kuro: it was over in like 5 days she wanted to focus on vball bc her team had chances to win qualifiers this year and i was too embarrassed yaku was already teasing me enough as it was and wtf kenma u traitor

Kodzuken: like yaku has any space to judge 

Kodzuken: .( ̵˃﹏˂̵ ) lev

Kuro: still having trouble with that idiot?

Kodzuken: i am not talking about that toll dumb

Bokuto Hootarou: ok fine second relationship. and you haven’t explored how ur sexuality works so much sso why don’t we help u explore it bc u can trust that if u say no or stop or i dont wanna then we’re gonna go play some video games ro just go back to cuddling ro whatever bc neither of us will ever hurt you tetsurou <33

*

Bokuto Hootarou: did i say smt bad?

Kodzuken: he’s probably crying and hiding it

*

Kuro: Kenma!!

Kodzuken: well weren’t you?

Kuro: fuck off

Kuro: thank you, koutarou <33

Kuro: oh, and thank you, kenma 

Kodzuken: didnt say a thing

Kuro: didnt disagree either 

Kodzuken: shut up and wipe your nose

Kuro: yes dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for feeding me with creative energy. Next up, Akaashi finally learns about the possibility of entering a relationship with the other three, and Kenma gets ruder. Much ruder. He has a good reason though so forgive him. 
> 
> [Bokuto Hootarou: guyz i might have fucked up  
> Kodzuken: what in the hell did you do?  
> Bokuto Hootarou: well we had this alumni meeting with students at fukurodani and obviously i got to see akaashi and well  
> Kuro: oh no  
> Kodzuken: what?  
> Kuro: Bokuto can’t keep a secret to save his life  
> Kodzuken: oh no]


	3. Scared Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the way they wanted to tell Akaashi. This is not what they expected would happen when he learned about them.
> 
> This is the angst I was hinting at. I wouldn't quite tag it yet because it seems to me it's not that intense, but I still feel the need to ask for patience on behalf of this confused gay cupcake. He'll take a while, but he'll get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel we all need a bit of something right now. Plus, I've been feeling really motivated with all you wonderful people supporting this fic through your comments! Thank you SO MUCH for every line you've left.

Bokuto Hootarou: guyz i might have fucked up

Kodzuken: what in the hell did you do?

Bokuto Hootarou: well we had this alumni meeting with students at fukurodani and obviously i got to see akaashi and well

Kuro: oh no 

Kodzuken: what?

Kuro: Bokuto can’t keep a secret to save his life 

Kodzuken: oh no

Bokuto Hootarou: well so we played some volleyball and it was fun i amanged to just like talk to him about normal stuff but like he is so fucking beautiful guyz right oh fuck. so anyway he’s there being gorgeous and i am in the zone playing which was hihihihi so cool, poor highschol students. but then akaashi kinda pulls me aside and we’re just talking right and he asks me how are things and i——just—-blurt out like “ I AM DATING KENMA AND KUROO AT THE SAME TIME”. Akaashi gives me the worst most disappointed look like when i’d frustrate him during important games and it’s so sad like so so sad and he says, “well that’s beneath you, bokuto-san, you[ve nevr been malicious” and i’m like “ but they know about it, they’re also dating” and he is SHICKED but like still super sad you can SEE IT and i was already like half-crying because i fcuked up but also Akaashi is SAD and i did that. the only thing i can think of (AGAIN) blurting out is “ BUT WE TOTALLY ALL WANT TO DATE YOU TOO”. it… did not have the effect i expected. like, he just looks me straight in the eyes and says, “now you truly are being hurtful, bokuto-san” and i’m like !!!!!!!! NO THIS IS A COMPLIMENT. I HAVE ALWAYS LIKED YOU SO MUCH THIS IS NOT A JOKE and he just said… he just said… “ should i have found it complementing that not only you wouldn’t speak to me of your feelings earlier, but now you ask me to share you with two others. and you confess without regard of the fact i am already in a relationship” and he just left and i’m just there: ————————————-

Kuro: wow 

Kuro: ouch ok

Kuro: right well i’m going to go cry in a corner later but Bokuto??? you ok babe???

Bokuto Hoootarou: no

Kodzuken: well fuck him then

Kuro: Kenma!

Kodzuken: i said what i said

Kuro: You don’t mean it and you know it.

Bokuto Hootarou: I don’t think Akaashi meant to be hurtful. I think he was upset by not being confessed to earlier and I really fucked it up now I finally did it and he just said the thing which would hurt.

Kuro: well it DOES

Kodzuken: well fuck him then

Bokuto Hootarou: not helpjn Kenma

Kodzuken: i’m angry

Bokuto Hootarou: im sad

Kuro: I’m angry AND sad i win

Kodzuken: not how that works

Kuro: GUYS! Don’t make me be the most emotionally intelligent, please, it hurts my brain.

Kodzuken: no surprises there

Kuro: Buckle up, boyfriend. We’re all talking on LINE until late evening, everybody is allowed to cry, and nobody can curse out Akaashi.

Kodzuken: …………

Bokuto Hootarou: i like those terms lets do it

Kodzuken: can i play?

Kuro: *sigh* yes

Kuro: i love you

Kodzuken: lol lame

Kuro:  （￣^￣）凸

Kodzuken: yea yea love you too get your ass on a video call

*

Kuro: come visit again i dont think i can walk anymore

Kuro: daichi brought me back to my dormroom omg 

Kuro: he shouted at me for getting invlolved with hinata and kageyama’s relationship to lol

Kodzuken: u r so bad at this i swear u are no provocation anything

Bokuto Hootarou: i cant i have exams aurgh

Kuro: *is sad*

Kodzuken: ur mom can drive me

Kuro: !!!! yes

*

Kuro: @Bokuto Hootarou you don’t have exams you lying owl you send me your schedule rmemeber???

Kuro: why did you lie???

*

Bokuto Hootarou: don’t be mad

Bokuto Hootarou: just started derailing. im new to trying to keep my emotions in check ok and i dont know what is true sometimes so i was getting bad, didnt want to put the mood on you

Kuro: you are our boyfriend you can rely on us, even if it is just to understand you, nothing else

Bokuto Hootarou: well i wanted to be in a better space before i ask if you loved me too you stupi catman

Kuro: what? why?

Kodzuken: idiot, you never told him that havent u and you wrote it int he chat yesterday to me u suck kuro

Kuro: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuro: Bokuto!! Bokuto! Babe! I am sos so sorry we confessed so much all at once and there was so much and i just...

Kuro: I love you as well <3 hottest boyfriend 

Bokuto Hootarou: !!!

Bokuto Hootarou: <3333 i love you too, sexiest boyfriend

Kuro: Kenma is the cutest boyfriend, right?

Bokuto Hootarou: obv

Kodzuken: get out

Kuro: no. Bokuto, come visit, kenma is here until the evening

Bokuto Hootarou: guess who is already thru the door?

Kuro: Best boyfriend <333

*

Kuro: BITCH WHAT DO YOU MEAN KENMA AND I AREN’T COUPLE GOALS

Kodzuken: well to be fair we’re not a couple, we’re in a trouple

Kodzuken: wow you both are morons i am writing this down for the record

Kodzuken: complete dumbasses

Kodzuken: the real victim is Bokuto’s hair, rip

Bokuto Hootarou: #rip my awesome hair

Kuro: deserved that

Bokuto Hootarou: worth it, it was practically one big grope

Kodzuken: i feel like ive witnessed something dirty now

Bokuto Hootarou: #epic

Kuro: that’s not how it’d feel to have my hands on you 8)

Kodzuken: oh no not hte flirting

Bokuto Hootarou: *eyebrow wiggle*

Kuro: *harder eyebrow wiggle*

**Kodzuken has blocked Kuro and Bokuto Hootarou**

Kodzuken: ahhhhh

Kodzuken: bliss

Bokuto Hootarou: *wiggle wiggle*

Kuro: wiggle it harder babe

*

**HAKaashi has joined the chat**

*

Bokuto Hootarou: Akaashi??!?!?!??!?!

HAKaashi: hello, Bokuto-san

Kodzuken: i guess some ppl need no invite to join

Kuro: be nice kenma

Kodzuken: why? he was a dick to my boyfriend

Kuro: that’s a fair point. he did make bokuto sad and contributed to his last serious mood drop …

Kodzuken: oh how was that nicer

Bokuto Hootarou: guyz dont do that i dont like it i dont blame akaashi for my mental status it was a combo of things, mostly bc i screwed up the confession tho

HAKaashi: what confession?

Kodzuken: fuck that i am outt

Kuro: stay for a sec

Kuro: did you not count the loud owl’s word vomit as a confession then?

HAKaashi: i counted it as a very confused blabbering, which is not atypical for Bokuto-san

Kodzuken: you are an asshole, Akaashi

HAKaashi: i don’t appreciate your attitude, Kenma-san

Kodzuken: i don’t appreciate your attitude either so we’re even i guess 

Bokuto Hootarou: would yall quit fighting it makes me nervous?

Kuro: hmmm which one of you would really like to upset Bokuto?

Kodzuken: …..

HAKaashi: I would never be happy to know I’ve hurt Bokuto-san

Kodzuken: must—not—-sass

Kuro: poor kenma, such pain

Kodzuken:  凸（￣^￣）

Kuro: why r u here, akaashi? 

HAKaashi: not sure

Kodzuken: KURO!!!!!! !!!!! !!!

Kuro: just mute it for a while ok, i’ll tell you when it’s safe to come back

Kodzuken: THANK

HAKaashi: … 

HAKaashi: Kenma-san is really mad at me, isn’t he?

Kuro: yes

Bokuto Hootarou: i’m sorry it might be my fault 

Kuro: it is not

HAKaashi: i doubt that, Bokuto-san

Kuro: kenma is not really equipped to handle emotions, but he is very sensitive to them. Bokuto is very emotional as you know, and he was a mess after that—- let’s call it “botched confession”. 

Bokuto Hootarou: tnx for framing it politely, boyfriend

Kuro: anything for you babe

Bokuto Hootarou: aaaw sweet 

HAKaashi: I am really sorry for hurting you, Bokuto-san. Your words caught me by surprise. I guess I am here because I wanted to apologise: to you, and to your two boyfriends. While I find the arrangement you have… indisposing, I don’t think it’s my place to judge. So I guess I just wanted to say, as a friend, that I am happy for the three of you. 

Kuro: a friend, huh?

HAKaashi: yes, Kuroo-san, a friend

Kuro: it must have bothered you quite much if you hacked your way into our group chat to apologize

Kuro: i mean, you could have just called or texted, you kknow?

HAKaashi: I guess I couldn’t bare to do it three times.

Bokuto Hootarou: tnx for the apology kaashi

HAKaashi: You’re welcome, Bokuto-san

HAKaashi: sorry for the intrusion, though

Kuro: lol most polite hacker

Bokuto Hootarou: “my sincere apologies for circumventing your firewall and installing tracking software on you rdevisse. I hope you find this popup message a sufficient compensation for the inconvenience.” 

Kuro: LMAO KFHJFHKEJHEJFH OMG

HAKaashi: …

Kuro: are we about to regret this?

Kuro: Bokuto?

Kuro: Akaashi?

Kuro: did you erase him fromt he internet, akaashi?

Kuro: hello?

Bokuto Hootarou: akfhlwjfhkejbvekrfheofuerf he made a popup on my phone witht he text i wrote i chocked on my water i think he tried to assassinate me akaaaaashiiii why would u do that

Kuro: omg akaashi

Kuro: wait that was just ten minutes that was too fast

Kuro: did you already have bokuto’s phone hacked?

HAKaashi: i wonder how you think i got myself invited to this chat in the first place…

Kuro: oh. ok fair point. I see.

Bokuto Hootarou: wait am i hacked? is akaashi always in my phone?

HAKaashi: not how that works either

Bokuto Hootarou: i carry akaashi everywhere with me #blessed

Kuro: wow #amaze i am jealous

Bokuto Hootarou: there is a sex joke there but i am sure that’s inapropriate

HAKaashi: correct

Kuro: u right

Kuro: but also, LOL

Bokuto Hootarou: u can be jealous all u want but i am in heaven

Kuro: my own boyfriend

Kuro: be less happy about the presence of other boys in your personal space

Bokuto Hootarou: be less jealous of me having akaashi in my personal spacce then

Kuro: no 

HAKaashi: Why? 

Kuro: Why i’m jealous?

HAKaashi: yes

Kuro: I like you and I’d like you to date us. All three of us would. Bokuto getting the luxury of your presence is a privilege tbh

Bokuto: #BLESSED

Kuro: #AMAZE

HAKaashi: I guess this was closer to a confession, at least. 

Kuro: yasssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group is trying to get some sense of normalcy after the Akaashi... things. It's the hardest on Kenma, who'd rather hide from emotions. Bokuto doesn't like fighting. Kuroo has a Plan.
> 
> [HAKaashi: I take it your gaming channel is doing well, Kenma-san?  
> Kenma: it’s alright   
> Bokuto Hootarou : he’s being shy! He has like a thousand followers already and some are even from like India! He’d be popular in America soon, you’ll see!!   
> Kodzuken : that’s a stretch  
> Bokuto Hootarou: no i support u gamer boyfriend <333   
> Kodzuken : …  
> Kuro: i die how sweet]


	4. Three Plus One Isn’t Always Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has passive-aggressive to an ART but he's not allowed to showcase his talent. Bokuto is precious. Akaashi has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Kuroo doesn't mean to coerce anybody; he's simply sad and confused. He amends his suggestion almost immediately, showing how wholesome and caring he can be.

Bokuto Hootarou: is kenma coming back at all?

Kuro: idk i don’t think so yet. 

Bokuto Hootarou: My hair is sad :///

HAKaashi: This is unacceptable. I was intruding anyway, so I will leave. My goal was not to make Kenma-san uncomfortable. Please let him know I meant no offense. 

Kuro: stay

Bokuto Hootarou: noooo akashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dont goooo please im sure kenma will come back plus we have 1-on-1 chats with eacch other its cool

HAKaashi: I don’t want to be in the way of your happiness.

HAKaashi: I do wish you all the best.

Kuro: the things you say sound like goodbyes, Akaashi-kun

HAKaashi: Perhaps.

Bokuto Hootarou: wait what no i’ll send you owl eyes if u dont stay

Kuro: dont you mean puppy eyes?

Bokuto Hootarou: why would i mean that at all ever

Kuro: fair 

HAKaashi: I was under the impression I’ve caused real harm. I can’t imagine why you’d wish to keep in close contact with me.

Kuro: *refrains from suggestive joke*

Kuro: Bokuto is a simpleton, he forgives easily.

Kuro: Kenma and I do not, esp when it comes to Bokuto because he is precious. But you seem remorseful so I’m feeling generous.

Bokuto Hootarou: BOYFRIEND DONT OFFEND ME WHILE DEFENDING ME

Bokuto Hootarou: alos omg why r u so sweet

Kuro: ^^^^^ case and point

HAKaashi: Bokuto-san is indeed a precious person.

Bokuto Houtarou: JFHWLKJFHEKFJHEFHE AKAAAAAASHI COMPLIMENTED AKFHEKRJFHEJFHEFHRR I —I— I WHAT KFHEHFFFH

Kuro: You broke him

*

Kuro: do you think Bokuto is the way to tempt Akaashi into this?

Kodzuken: don’t care to trick a person into a relationship tbh 

Kuro: i think he wants to be here but doesn’t understand his emotions

Kuro: we can help him explore

Kodzuken: oh now ur provocation expert? 

Kodzuken: but in all honesty i dont think that’s healthy

Kodzuken: if akaashi doesnt want us then why would we be chasing after him

Kodzuken: plus maybe he just likes bokuto

Kuro: hmmmm yh possible

Kuro: would we be ok with letting them explore that apart from our poly trouple thing

Kodzuken: dont make me answer for you

Kuro: then answer for yourself dumbass

Kuro: Kenma!!!

Kuro: come on!

*

Kuro: coward

*

Kodzuken: asshole

*

Kuro: answer me!

*

Kodzuken: if i don’t have to see it, yes. but in all honesty there will be jealousy

Kuro: ok fair 

*

Kodzuken: wht about u??

Kuro: idk probably same. but nobody wants to thirdwheel on their crush’s date i guess so not surprising? 

Kodzuken: yh

Kuro: we’ll figure it out kenma dont worry

Kodzuken: yh

Kuro: trust me?

Kodzuken: i do

*

Kodzuken: can’t decide what game to play next on my channel. out of ideas.

Bokuto Hootarou: Kenma!!! Ur backkk <3333 

Kodzuken: …

Bokuto Hootarou: Right. Games. Focusing.

Bokuto Hootarou: Skylanders?

Kodzuken: idk that sounds like it might not be a favourite 

Bokuto Hootarou: Who cares? Weren’t you going to play it anyways?

Kodzuken: I guess

Bokuto Hootarou: Then do, you’re never gonna be able to put any real quality into your channel if all you do is fake.

Bokuto Hootarou: I MEAN

Bokuto Hootarou: It’s just that the best result would come from you enjoying the game, and the audiance will connect with that, you mnow? 

Kodzuken: i know what u meant

Kodzuken: ur rite

Kuro: wow words ive never heard

Kodzuken: never earned them

Kuro: BRAT

Kodzuken: ( ◞･౪･)

HAKaashi: I take it your gaming channel is doing well, Kenma-san?

*

Kodzuken: must-not-sass

Kuro: kenma if ur dat mad at akaashi you should talk to him

Kodzuken: sry couldn’t hear u

Kuro: brat we r chatting

*

Kenma: it’s alright 

Bokuto Hootarou : he’s being shy! He has like a thousand followers already and some are even from like India! He’d be popular in America soon, you’ll see!! 

Kodzuken : that’s a stretch

Bokuto Hootarou: no i support u gamer boyfriend <333 

Kodzuken : …

Kuro: i die how sweet

Kuro: send us a pic of ur blush

Kodzuken: SHUT UP I WILL MURDER U

HAKaashi: That seems like a strictly private conversation. But I am happy for you, Kenma-san. You seem to have a wonderful thing going.

*

Kodzuken: MUST. NOT. SASS.

Kuro: Kenma!

*

Kodzuken: yh

Bokuto Hootarou: I’m so glad you’re not fighting anymore (=^▽^=)

Kuro: ໒( ⇀ ‸ ↼ )७

*

HAKaashi: May I ask a question concerning your relationship?

Bokuto Hootarou: At 2 in the morning??

Kuro: I suppose that depends on the question.

*

Kuro: KENMA QUIT SENDING ME PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE MESSAGES IF IT’S NOT ME UR MAD AT 

*

HAKaashi: Apologies, I didn’t think I’d wake you all.

Bokuto Hootarou: Howww??

HAKaashi: I assumed you had your sounds muted I guess.

Kuro: i was awake

Bokuto Hootarou: whyyyyyyyyyy???

Kuro: homework

HAKaashi: at 2 in the morning?

Kodzuken: what’s the damn question

HAKaashi: What is it like to be in a romantic relationship where there are three participants rather than two? 

*

Bokuto Hootarou: boyfriend, pls answer this idk what to say

Kuro: i am too tired and i have classes to answer this right make kenam do it

Bokuto Hootarou: idk if i should

Kuro: yh good call

Bokuto Hootarou: have good time in class

Bokuto Hootarou: i should do my homework

Bokuto Hootarou: we should answer akaashi

*

Kuro: i was gonna tell u in detail but it’s been on my mind

Kuro: we don’t mind if you date akaashi. Kenma and i, i think.

Kuro: I MEAN* omg i am asleep fhekjhehff 

Kuro: anyway, we figured he may be interested in dating you but not us, liek he might not like us the same way he likes you and he’s been jealous of us so that’s why he reacted the way he did so anyway if you think u’d want to date him and he’d want that back, don’t hold back bc of us, we’re fine.

Kuro: we’re just so grateful to have you Koutarou <33

*

Bokuto Hootarou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bokuto Hootarou: what the hell, why would you say all this it !!!!! i mean i dont’ know what i fel abotu the akaasshi thing but the last thing just !!!!! im !!!

Kuro: gah

Bokuto Hootarou: quit shitting on my parade

Kuro: *sigh*  ♡( ◡‿◡ )

Bokuto Hootarou:  ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would somebody pls answer Akaashi's question?!?! Kenma finally faces his frustration, because protecting his boyfriends takes priority. 
> 
> [ **Kodzuken changed HAKaashi’s name to Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii**  
>  Kodzuken: that’s what Bokuto sounds liek saying ti  
> Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: *sigh* I miss it a little  
> Bokuto Hootarou: !!!!!! Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii <33333   
> Bokuto Hootarou: kenma how dar u???   
> Kodzuken: ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌  
> Bokuto Hootarou: y i love u?]


	5. One Does Not Simply Know How To Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo explains what it's like to be in a relationship with the other two. Kenma and Akaashi flirt on private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your supportive comments! ^_^ They always keep me going, especially in these difficult times. 
> 
> Hope you like this one - i really enjoyed writing it.

HAKaashi: By your silence I assume you may not wish to answer me, and if that is the case, please know you don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable. I believe I’ve overstepped. Again.

Kodzuken: Please stop making it so easy for me to sass you when I really shouldn’t. 

HAKaashi: I am not sure what you mean.

Kodzuken: h yes u do

HAKaashi: I suppose I do

**Kodzuken changed HAKaashi’s name to Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii**

Kodzuken: that’s what Bokuto sounds liek saying ti

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: *sigh* I miss it a little

Bokuto Hootarou: !!!!!! Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii <33333 

Bokuto Hootarou: kenma how dar u??? 

Kodzuken: ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌

Bokuto Hootarou: y i love u?

Kodzuken: shut it

Bokuto Hootarou: NO I WANT U BLUSH (⌒▽⌒)♡

Kodzuken: get out

Bokuto Hootarou: *smooch* 

Kodzuken: ugh

*

Kuro: freeeeeeeeeeeeeedooooome

Kuro: ok i can answer i can see those two have been AVOIDING

Kodzuken: emotions? never met her

Bokuto Hootarou: i say a little a say everything

Kuro: *sigh*

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: You don’t have to answer me. I was simply curious. 

Bokuto Hootarou: I just sent Kuroo some lnks to red but i feel u ddnt mean that soooo

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I don’t think I am interested in the theory of it, although your suggestion is very polite, Bokuto-san.

Kuro: Why is he like this? Adore <3

Kuro: oops wrong chat

Bokuto Hootarou: lol akaashi breaks us all int eh end 

Bokuto Hootarou: one day kenma will gush about him n GC and i will screanshot it

Kodzuken: no

Bokuto Hootarou: which part

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: all of it

Kodzuken: fuck u shut up

Kuro: ok enough

Bokuto Hootarou: pleeease quit fighting 

Kodzuken: that was for my dumn bfrs but whatever

Kodzuken: ud know if i was fighting

Kuro: good point u r vicious

Kodzuken: ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Every time I try leaving I feel like I’d miss it too much if I did

Bokuto Hootarou: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKAAAAHSIIIIIIIIIII 

Kuro: i choked

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I meant to delete that, I'm sorry I sent it. My apologies

*

Kodzuken: Kuroo and Bokuto hang on your every word. I’d really be grateful if you did not lead them on. After Kuro answers you about our relationship, you’d have to do some thinking. Until then, please stop saying things which get to their heads.

_ {Akaashi is typing} _

*

Akaashi: My apologies. I’ll exercise more self-control in the future.

*

Kodzuken: answer his question, Kuro

Kuro: impatient

Kodzuken: …

Kuro: yh yh ok so

Bokuto Hootarou: ok do we get to help?

Kodzuken: it’s kuro after all

Bokuto Hootarou: ah so yes

Kodzuken: lol

Kuro: fuck you both

Kuro: dont make me start again

Kodzuken: Kuro [0] ( ノ-_-)ノﾞ_□ VS □_ヾ(^-^ヽ) [1] Kodzuken 

Kuro: ANYWAY we actually haven’t had the time to make ti work as well as we may wnat to. We all live in different parts of Tokyo and honestly I didn’t know it would take this long to go back home. (aurgh i want to be able to see my bffffss) anyway the practical parts can be difficult with uni and school u know, but when we’ve been on dates it’s been.. . Awesome 

Bokuto Hootarou: aaaaaw boyfriend <333

Kuro: kisses for beefiest boyfriend

Bokuto Hootarou: u just want me for my body

Kuro: wjfhkjerhfer u know that’s not true?

Kuro: demisexual remember?

Bokuto Hootarou: yh i kno ui know but i am not my beef

Kodzuken: u two need to quit being EMBARRASSING

Bokuto Hootarou: no

Kuro: no

Kodzuken: AURGH 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Thank you for sharing this bit with me. Would it be— too forward to ask about how dating works for you?

Kodzuken: how curious 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Curious?

Kodzuken: oh yes

Kuro: ?? Kenma?

Kodzuken: Oh nothing nothing

Kuro: fine be like that

Kuro: no id ont mind akaashi

Bokuto Hootarou: I think dating has been incredible, even if I am being a bit simple-minded about it. It’s not even about the kisses - whicha trust me are 100000000% - but it’s about how well we work together. It’s easy to spend time with people you care abotu when youve been friends and u can just… tell soem things about each other and u know when to settle down and u can always do smt with one of them which suits you and the other doesnt have to have the same relationship with u u know? Like, i love holding hands with kenma and going through the menu bc he’s a picky eater and bringing him his tea and watching the sky after i’ve ran too hard with kurro and need a break. And it’s equally awesome to goof around with kuroo or listen to him read out loud or smt. And kenma and kuroo have their own things, like playing video games and stuff which s not my thing but it’s their thing, and i can do my own thing meanwhile and i don’t mind. We all have our own separate relatiosnhops but we also have otgether relationshp, like eating out together or cuddles or the arcade or just talking u know, it’s all great as long as it’s with them because i love them.

Kuro: I

Kuro: I

Kuro: KENMA HAWP

Kodzuken: i cannt 

Kuro: Bokuto u borke us <3333 most romantic boyfriend 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: This was very beautiful, Bokuto-san. Thank you for sharing this with me. I apologize for intruding again. Thank you all for being patient. 

Kuro: u sound a bit emotional there Akaashi

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Why would you say that, Kuroo-san?

Kuro: The more you get emotional, the more you control your words. The longer it takes you to respond too. Shorter sentences. 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Pain in the ass Kuroo-san

Bokuto Hootarou: fekfhehe lol it’s ever so funny when he calls you that

Kuro: WHAT how often does he call me that

Kodzuken: prob not enough

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I just think you have something special.

Kodzuken: all of you are embarrassing

*

Akaashi: And you, Kenma-san? Do I get to you?

Kodzuken: If I answer you, none of us has any obligations to confess to you anymore. It would be your turn.

Akaashi: I believe for a while now, the ball has been in my court, as they say.

Kodzuken: No setter dumps.

Akaashi: haha that was funny

Kodzuken: shut up

Akaashi: You say that to Bokuto-san when he’s sweet to you.

Kodzuken: Shut. Up.

Akaashi: Confess to me, Kenma-san

Kodzuken: quit flirting

Akaashi: I shall endeavour to try.

Kodzuken: You are one little shit, Akaashi.

Akaashi: See you at training camp, Kenma-san

Kodzuken: (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment for writer fuel! 
> 
> Next up: Kenma and Akaashi are at training camp together. Bokuto and Kuroo suffer. More flirting. 
> 
> [Bokuto Hootarou: Quit being so spefic, Akaashiiiii!!!  
> Kuro: leftoooo Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii   
> Bokuto Hootarou: shut ur face  
> Kodzuken: lol  
> Bokuto Hootarou: u shut it too  
> Kodzuken: one morrrre Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii  
> Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: …  
> Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: make it a good onnnnnne Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiiiiiiii]


	6. I Know What Happened At Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi breaks up with his boyfriend just before training camp. More flirting. Kenma is E-VIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLKS!!! Your incredible response is so so so precious to me, thank you for supporting this fic ^_^ You're all awesome 
> 
> As always, ART IS NOT MINE, links to original in the chapter itself.

Inaba-kun: I still don't understand why we can’t be together

Akaashi: My apologies for causing you pain.

Inaba-kun: We are perfect together! Your parents even like me and you SAID they are upset about you being gay.

Akaashi: There is more than the approval of my family. It is my fault for coming to long for more than I can have. This is all my fault, Inaba-kun, please don’t spend lengthy time being sad over my mistakes.

Inaba-kun: …

Inaba-kun: How incredibly egoistic of you, Keiji-san. You cannot cause people to feel something and ask for no consequences.

Akaashi: I’m sorry. I guess I am egoistic. Even greedy, perhaps. 

Inaba-kun: You’re an asshole, Keiji-san.

Akaashi: Sorry. Have a good school year, Inaba-kun. You’ll do great.

**Inaba-kun has blocked Akaashi**

*

Bokuto Hootarou: I can’t believe they’re having training camp without us for the FIRSDT TIMEEEE

Kuro: sad

Kodzuken: well i could spend the time retelling everything which is happening here

Bokuto Hootarou: Yes!!!

Kuro: NO! Go and play you little lazy shit.

Bokuto Hootarou: lol

Kodzuken: ugh

Kuro: hmmm i guess this year you’re handing shrimpy his victory

Bokuto Hootarou: oh shit oh shit Kuroo is ded how tragic

Kodzuken: i gotta go it’s game time i’ll kill Kuro later

Kodzuken: u r dead u shit

Kuro: (¬‿¬ )

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: We have been to training camp all together only twice.

Bokuto Hootarou: Quit being so spefic, Akaashiiiii!!!

Kuro: leftoooo Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii 

Bokuto Hootarou: shut ur face

*

Kodzuken: lol

Bokuto Hootarou: u shut it too

Kodzuken: one morrrre Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: …

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: make it a good onnnnnne Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiiiiiiii

Bokuto Hootarou: you are all mean to me and i dont like it

Kuro: we love you and your amazing enthusiasm, boyfriend 

Bokuto Hootarou: (¬ ¬ )

Kuro: no dont doubt uuuus

Kodzuken: i am grateful Akaashi was your setter

Bokuto Hootarou: !! That was an offense and you know it. 

Kodzuken: Simply fact. Could have never been able to keep up.

Kuro: U sain Bokuto is too much for you Kenma?

Bokuto Hootarou: hoot

Kodzuken: u ass

Kuro: what about my ass

Bokuto Hootarou: [ dat ass ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vNVguvNE7qc)

Kuro: PHAHAHAHAHA OMG BOKUTO WHAT 

Kodzuken: my ears and my eyes. my eyes and my ears. but most importantly, MY BRAIN 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I— what?! 

Kodzuken: Akaashi is blushing 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Kenma-san!!

Bokuto Hootarou: omg omg mandhsjmsjdjd ks it adorable, is it is it? 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I feel bullied.

Kuro: Thismposes the question whther he was blushing bc oof the stupid song or the thought of my ass?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Kuroo-san… shut up.

Bokuto Hootarou: oya oya?

Kuro: oya oya oya!

Kodzuken: now how very curious

Kuro: oh i see

Bokuto Hootarou: Kuroo’s as is delicious-looking idk what u see but Akaashi must be ded or bling not to notice 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: This is not helping, Bokuto-san

Kuro: wtf babe shut up

Bokuto Hootarou: ehehe oya oya?

Kuro: shut up

Bokuto Hootarou: SMOOO━━(´ε｀)━━OOCH★☆

Kuro: i am dying 

Bokuto Hootarou: no no dying 

Kuro: well ur flirting and my ass makes akaashi blush how can i not be dying?

Kodzuken: yh rip

Bokuto Hootarou: RIP

Kuro: tnx

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I never said that.

Kuro: how does your boyfriend feel about you thinking about other men’s asses? (¬‿¬ )

Kodzuken: oh

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I am unsure.

Kuro: AKAASHI THIRSTING AFTER MY ASS CONFIRMED #DEAD

Bokuto Hootarou: phahhahahahahahah RIP again

*

Kodzuken: bf?

Akaashi: Per our agreement, I decided not to tell Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, but I broke up with Inaba-kun before coming to camp.

Kodzuken: and ur telling me?

Akaashi: u asked

Kodzuken: just checking whether i needed to yell at you

Akaashi: I understand.

Kodzuken: do u>

Akaashi: I do, Kenma-san. It’s admirable you protect them. They need it. Somebody must.

Kodzuken: guess kuro was right about t short sentences 

Akaashi: Kenma-san, please.

Kodzuken: mm at least now i know how you blush

Akaashi: Kenma-san!

Kodzuken: #sorrynotsorry

Akaashi: *sigh* I guess you three fit just right together.

Kodzuken: but u dont fit with us, u think?

Akaashi: I’m not sure about this, Kenma-san. I don’t understand it. It’s too much. Too many partners. Too… extravagant. Everything. 

Kodzuken: ╮( ˘_˘ )╭

Akaashi: Please, don’t judge me.

Kodzuken: ╮( ˘_˘ )╭

Kodzuken: do ur thinking then. but while you do that, ask yourself why u’r still in the GC, still engaging with the other’s foolish flirting, and still justifying yourself to me about your private life. 

_{Akaashi is typing}_

*

Kodzuken: nothing? 

Kodzuken: ok

*

Kodzuken: why u break up with your boyfriend?

*

Akaashi: I think there are many types of affection, many types of relationships. But I am the type who wants to feel something valuable exists between myself and my partner. To no fault of Inaba-kun’s, I just couldn’t feel that in our relationship. Because of the sense of something lacking, I had to break it off.

Akaashi: It had also something to do with the fact that I observed the different sorts of dynamics between the three of you, and found myself envious of your affections. It seemed impossible to ask for this from Inaba-kun.

Kodzuken: oh. how. very. curious. 

Akaashi: Quit saying that, Kenma-san

Kodzuken: oh i don’t think i will

*

**Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii sent an** [ **image** ](https://aminoapps.com/c/depression/page/blog/my-sketches/jM3J_DuKu3vp0xZpZ1kzQ4Ze5108ZlJz5)

****

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: It’s been many, many sets, plus a couple of penalties for Nekoma, and I am the only one holding an apple pie from the cafeteria in this building.

Bokuto Hootarou: ajkfhekfjhejhfeojfhre WTF WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

Kuro: shit did i say demisexual i meant kenmasexual 

Bokuto Hootarou: LOL but also #mood

Kuro: get you a boyfriend who looks at you like kenma looks at apple pie

Kuro: and he is OUR boyfriend

Kuro: damn

Kuro: first of all, why would you do this to us akaashi??? second of all, rip akaashi

Bokuto Hootarou: yea rip, we’ll remember you for this image foreve

Kuro: screenshotted, saved, uploaded to cloud

Kodzuken: TAKE IT DOWN 

Bokuto Hootarou: lol “DELETE THIS FOOTAGE”

Kuro: huh?

Bokuto Hootarou: “seriously? don’t you people read?”

Kuro: double-huh?

Bokuto Hootarou: !! black panther and harry potter! Cmon stupid cat

Kuro: I prefer japanese style writing

Bokuto Hootarou: those are movies

Kodzuken: TAKE DOWN THE PICTURE

Bokuto Hootarou: I am still lovingly gazing at it

Kodzuken: well STOP

Kuro: only if you’re really bothered and not just fronting bc you’re embarassed 

Kodzuken: AURGH

Kodzuken: akaashi you are dead when i find you

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: payback 

Kodzuken: For WHAT???  
  


*

Akaashi: Oh you know why.

Kodzuken: Don’t delete that picture of me from your phone.

Akaashi: And why is that, Kenma-san?

Kodzuken: it’s the only positive image of me you’ll see in your life. because it will be a short life.

Akaashi: Somehow, I don’t believe your threats.

Kodzuken: D.E.A.D.

*

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I regret every choice I’ve made which has led me to this.

Bokuto Hootarou: lol i could have told you thatd happen

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Too little too late, Bokuto-san

Kuro: we did say “rip”

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: That was not really a sufficient warning.

Bokuto Hootarou: wai hwat did he do??

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Oh you don’t want to know.

Kodzuken: payback bitch

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I regret every choice I’ve made which has led me to this.

Kodzuken: Щ(･｀ω´･Щ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ^_^ Anything' appreciated. No comment is a bad comment.  
> Next up: Akaashi ends up revealing more than he intended to Kuroo. Bokuto employs Kenma to pass on a ... message to their boyfriend. ^_^ 
> 
> [Kuro: can i help?  
> Akaashi: I don’t think that would be… appropriate.  
> Kuro: WHy not? Not something a friend can help a friend with?  
> Akaashi: This is not the issue here.  
> Kuro: What is then??  
> Akaashi: You—like me, don’t you?  
> Kuro: ah i see  
> Kuro: having boyfriend trouble?  
> Akaashi: Something of that sort.  
> Kuro: I’ll help, Akaashi. I’m a good person like that.  
> Akaashi: …  
> Kuro: Oh COME ON!]


	7. Confess To Me, Confess To Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi talks about his family and (overtly) about his new crushes; consequently he nearly confesses. The three boyfriends are too adorable to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for keeping you waiting, I had some... technical issues. But you folks... Are all incredible! Thank you heaps for your support, hope you keep enjoying this fic. ❤️❤️
> 
> Additional warnings: this chapter deals with a character discussing the disapproval of their family, including suggesting said disapproval comes from them being gay. Please stay safe. 
> 
> Follow the LINK for the source of this chapter's image. Support the original creator please!

##  Chapter Seven: Confess To Me, Confess To Me Not

Akaashi: May I please have Sugawara-san’s number, Kuroo-san?

Kuro: ??? why

Akaashi: I need some advice and he seems… equipt to help me.

Kuro: listen, Akaashi. I’ve spent a brief amount of time with suga-kun, in which I have learnt there are three things he is useful for: threatening somebody until they do his bidding, hiding a body, and finding the innuendo in annything. Do you really want to put yourself through that?

Kuro: can i help?

Akaashi: I don’t think that would be… appropriate.

Kuro: WHy not? Not something a friend can help a friend with?

Akaashi: This is not the issue here.

Kuro: What is then??

Akaashi: You—like me, don’t you?

Kuro: ah i see

Kuro: having boyfriend trouble?

Akaashi: Something of that sort.

Kuro: I’ll help, Akaashi. I’m a good person like that.

Akaashi: …

Kuro: Oh COME ON!

Akaashi: => [ … ](https://tenor.com/view/why-always-lyin-you-gif-5091532)

Kuro: omfg

Kuro: stawp, if you dont want to, then i wont get involved. but you know we’re here for you, akaashi, you dont have to distance yourself because we like you differently than you like us. I mean, we cant really stay friends if we dont make that effort so what’s the point pretending if we’re not going to act us friends, you know?

Akaashi: Ah, damn. There you go, Pain In The Ass Kuroo-san. Being all sincere.

Kuro: look at these beautiful short sentences

Akaashi: => [ … ](https://giphy.com/gifs/hataraku-maousama-7NLmvGfo6QY6s)

Kuro: what are you, Kenma lol

Kuro: want help or not? 

Akaashi: Fine, fine. Kenma will murder me for this. 

Akaashi: Anyway, I have problems with my ex-boyfriend. However, that is not what I need help with. I’m in an odd predicament, namely that I— like somebody new, but I don’t think my parents would approve. See, while I’ve shared some things related to how conservative they are, I didn’t want to complain, so I fear I haven’t explained fully. But sometimes my family’s approval is hard to come by and I’ve been trying hard to maintain it, because they are my family in the end. Being gay is something I cannot change but my family is another thing I have no control over. So those things sometimes clash, and their approval can be hard to gain as consequence. I don’t want to open any riffs between us, especially when it comes to a relationship I am still uncertain of.

Kuro: ok. right. ok.

Kuro: So, do you want advice for what to do with your family, because I can’t help there. I’m not familiar with that sort of situation, my grandma will cut, disown, disappear anybody who says a word sideways to me. (￣ω￣) Perks of being the favourite grandchild. (Chemist solidarity waaaaaa) That lady takes no shit. 

Akaashi: No, I guess I was wondering if you have advice about the relationship itself.

Kuro: You haven’t told me much about this mystery man of yours. I can’t tell you if it’s worth it if I don’t know how you feel about him.

Akaashi: You must promise you won’t repeat this to anybody. Or make fun.

Kuro: I’ll endeavor to try

Akaashi: Kuroo-san!

Kuro: Akaashi, i won’t tell your secrets. ANd i’d never make fun of you. I dont want to die

Akaashi: wise

Kuro: ╮( ˘_˘ )╭

Akaashi: Fine.

Akaashi: Sometimes, he makes me feel sort of lost. Not in a bad way, just in unfamiliar territory, pulls the rug from under me in the most surprising situations. Kind of insightful, really provocative. But in other situations, he’d be the sweetest, softest man in the world. I couldn’t handle how overwhelming he is, but then when he’s gone I miss his presence. And most importantly, I miss his friendship. He’s clever, and quick-witted, and talented. Can be really quiet sometimes, so quiet you’d think he doesn’t want you to notice him, but when he studies me with those piercing eyes, I feel like the most important person in the universe. 

Akaashi: I really like him but I feel like I can’t be with him.

Kuro: Because your family wouldn’t approve?

Akaashi: He’d be… too much.

Kuro: See, I knew you liked Bokuto.

Akaashi: Kuroo-san?

Kuro: This is the most beautifully accurate description of Bokuto I’ve seen and I approve. Kenma does too, you know. We’re fine with you two dating. Just… no double dates, you know. It’d be awkward for us, because we still like you. 

Akaashi: Kuroo-san, how could you say that? So stupid, Kuroo-san. So insightful. Yet so dumb.

Kuro: QUIT OFFENDING ME AKAASHI! I’m trying to tell you we give you our blessing. Obviously, if your family thinks Bokuto is too much or insults him in any way, we are going to be calling Suga anyway, because I’m gonna need to hide a body or ten.

Akaashi: Kuroo-san!

Kuro: Sorry, sorry, you respect your family and love them, I get it. But Kenma will cut a bitch for Bokuto.

Akaashi: You’re so stupid. I’ll go now. Thank you.

Kuro: Ok? Welcome?

Kuro: confused

*

**Kuro sent an** [ **image** ](https://pikdo.biz/p/what3ver_1ife/2034489353977168555_11889825779)

****

Kuro: we had a picnic and this dumbass rolled around in the grass while playing his handheld. had to clean his hair from all the hay, grass, and whatnot 

Bokuto Hootarou: aaaaw

Kuro: yh exactly 

Kuro: babe, he said you told him to leave a hickey for you 

Bokuto Hootarou: yh i did bc i love u and i cant join you rn ＼（＠；◇；＠）／

Bokuto Hootarou: did he?

Kuro: he said that was embarassing

Bokuto Hootarou: that doesn’t anwer my question

Kuro: no, babe, im trying to tell you kenma was blushing

Kuro: ANd that i have TWO hickeys

Bokuto Hootarou: afhoehfehkjevvkjevkjrrvhorvhr

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Kenma-san, please!

Kodzuken: suferrrrrrrr

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Aurgh.

Bokuto Hootarou: oops maybe not best chat for ths

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I don’t mind. 

Kuro: Do I need to also give you permission to date Kenma?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Kuroo-san!

Bokuto Hootarou: ALOS?

Kuro: Well I had to pass on the message. For all others but Akaashi, you’re a taken man.

Bokuto Hootarou: I am DEAD kfofhov whyyyy boyfriend whyyyy

*

Kodzuken: omg does Kuro think you don’t like him?

Akaashi: I practically confessed and he gave me his blessing to date Bokuto-san, because he thought I was talking about Bokuto-san only. I have been needing to scream about this to somebody but I couldn’t because everybody either knows Bokuto-san, or they know Kuroo-san. Or both. Honestly, I would sell my soul for Sugawara-san’s phone number.

Kodzuken: He knows both of them.

Akaashi: Not meaning any offense to Sugawara-san, but he is the Devil. Devil with a nice smile but still the Devil. He’d thrive on this drama.

Kodzuken: you’re all dumb all three of you

Kodzuken: confess to us, Akaashi

Akaashi: Don’t provoke me right now, Kenma-san.

Kodzuken: Hmmm

Kodzuken: no

Akaashi: Aurgh.

*

Koutarou: Hey, Kaashi, wanted to talk to you. Damn I’ve deleted this message a hundred times. Ok. ok. Ok. i got it. So, please tell us if you like us. Any of us. If it’s Kuroo or Kenma or both or… maybe me. I know— I KNOW i screwed up confessing to you. I know it might have been weird or surprising or maybe—even sort of disappointing? But right now Kuroo is so confused, and I think Kenma believes he is having fun but if you end up deciding against confessing to him, he’d be really sad. I don’t want either of them to be hurt. I really really really love them. It’s not something I say lightly, or to cause you pain. I don’t want that to be a source of ssadness for you, i just want everybody to find a way to work this out. Compromise. So please, if you have some intentions towards any of us, please let those people know. I don’t want anybody to end up confused/disappointed. 

Akaashi: Kenma-san sent a similar message to me, although he simply threatened to kill me if I hurt you or Kuroo-san.

Koutarou: lol yh that sounds like Kenma

Akaashi: I sort of predicted you’d be the next one to speak up.

Koutarou: You always did know me quite well, I guess. 

Akaashi: It was an honour to get to know you, Bokuto-san. A bit of a frustrating task, sometimes. But an honour, nevertheless.

Koutarou: That’s sweet. My dumb cat boyfriend was right tho, the things you say somethimes sound liek goodbyes. 

Akaashi: Unfair when you’re being clever, Bokuto-san.

Koutarou: Still haven’t said anything about my message. 

Akaashi: I am still thinking, Bokuto-san. I want to go head-first, but I can’t. There is so much. Please. 

Koutarou: I’ll never pressure you into anything. But don’t forget what I’ve asked. 

Akaashi: I would never wish pain upon the people I care about.

Koutarou: But Akaashi… wishing and inflicting are nott the same. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I love it endlessly. Yes, the screaming comments are gold. 😅 I love them ❤️
> 
> Next up: Kenma and Akaashi finally flirt in front of the other two. The chat implodes. It all ends differently than what you expect.
> 
> [Bokuto Hootarou: I get good grades and I am having a FANTASTIC TIME in the team. I mean, the view by the net is different…  
> Kuro: lfhdfje lol ok confess again why don’t you  
> Bokuto Hootarou: OH CMN it’s a different gym and different tema shut UP  
> Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’m glad you’re having a good time with your new team, Bokuto-san. I’ve been watching recordings of your matches, actually. Out of interest. You’ve improved your form. Again.  
> Kodzuken: how curious  
> Kuro: how curious]


	8. Run, Boy, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit too steamy and a bit too intense for Akaashi in the common chat. 
> 
> I present to you: precursor of the Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to post this chapter for a couple of days because I wasn't sure I'd be able to follow through with number 9. It seemed too cruel to leave you guys waiting if I didn't know I'd be able to update soon after, especially since you've been AMAZING with your wonderful comments! ❤️

Kodzuken: [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzZXrZVGpuQ)

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Very powerful song, Kenma-san.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: A good song.

Kuro: I feel a mean glare at Bokuto in this 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’ve said nothing.

Bokuto Hootarou: Hey, Kuro, I heard you love [ japanese music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUOwbcdZozQ)

Kuro: OH NO CMON I TRUSTED YOOOU NOT THE YATTA SONG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bokuto Hootarou: So catchy. “osu osu osu osu yatta yatta yatta yatta daigaku goukaku”

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Why do I have a feeling that’s not true.

Bokuto Hootaru: Akaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bokuto Hootarou: I get good grades and I am having a FANTASTIC TIME in the team. I mean, the view by the net is different…

Kuro: lfhdfje lol ok confess again why don’t you

Bokuto Hootarou: OH CMN it’s a different gym and different tema shut UP

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’m glad you’re having a good time with your new team, Bokuto-san. I’ve been watching recordings of your matches, actually. Out of interest. You’ve improved your form. Again.

Kodzuken: how curious

Kuro: how curious

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: quit it the two of you

Bokuto Hootarou: hey hey heeeeey i did work hard on my in-air form, it changed the way i channel my power

Kuro: oh we allll here agree you looks so powerful on the court

Bokuto Hootarou: thanks!!

Kuro: I’m flirting, you fool

Bokuto Hootarou: You are? Couldn’t tell.

Kuro: You ASS 

Bokuto Hootarou: Is it my ass you were staring at.

Kuro: afgfh

Bokuto Hootarou: see this is how it works

Kuro: damn you

Kodzuken: now im thinking about bokuto’s ass

Bokuto Hootarou: OHO OHOOOO

Kodzuken: shut up a man has limits

Kuro: lololololol

Bokuto Hootarou: maybe that man can give me a hickey next time?

Kodzuken: a man will consider

Kuro: on your ass?

Kodzuken: NO

**Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii has left the chat**

Bokuto Hootarou: nooooooooooooooo

**Kodzuken has added Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii to the chat**

Kodzuken: come back and sufferrrrr bitch

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: aurgh

Kuro: lolololol amaze

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Why are you doing this to me, Kenma-san?

Kodzuken: confess to us, Akaashi

Kuro: OHOOOOO 

Bokuto Hootarou: THEY ARE FLIRTING THEY ARE FLIRTING RED ALERT 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’m too scared to do anything.

Kuro: Oh, Akaashi

Bokuto Hootarou: damn i wanna to hug you is it us do e scare you are we too much?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Yes.

Bokuto Hootarou: oh, Akaashi

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Stop it, Bokuto-san. Just. Stop.

Kuro: Hey, Akaashi, take a break. Just go take a break. If this is too much then you need to go. Kenma, don’t bring him back. Give him space, ok?

Kodzuken: ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Bokuto Hootarou: hey boyfriuends, we do NOT force ppl into relationships!!

Kodzuken: we sure dont but we do need ppl to speak their mind

Kuro: like ur good with that

Kodzuken: shut ur ugly face

Kuro: nawp

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’ll go. But don’t fight, please? Kenma-san had his reasons, there’s a lot we’ve talked one-on-one I haven’t otherwise shared. 

**Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii has left the chat**

Kuro: ok ok well ok then

Bokuto Hootarou: ok so akaashi likes us enough to consider dating us i guess

Kuro: he likes u two

Kodzuken: wrong

Kuro: which one of us?

Kodzuken: the usual one

Kodzuken: akaashi likes everybody he said he semi-confessed to u u dumbass

Kuro: he did? We barely had 1-n-1 convos

Bokuto Hootarou: what has he said to you guyz?

Kodzuken: we didn’t have to say much. we flirted a little. I guessed some stuff

Kuro: he told me he has a crush and i guessed it’s Bokuto then gave him permission to date bokuto from the both of us

Kodzuken: what exactly did he say u moron

Bokuto Hootarou: jfjiebvivr omg. aslo, quit the insults be nice

Kodzuken: dumbass could have helped

Kuro: !! helped? scare the shit out of akaashi?

Kodzuken: i was just flirting!

Bokuto Hootarou: well he told me he needs time otherwise i would have flirted too tbh at least here in person it’s too hard he’s too beautiful for me to say words in a string which make sense

Kuro: lol, babe (๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♥ but u a mess

Bokuto Hootarou: oh like ud do better fight me

Kuro: id wrestle you 

Bokuto Hootarou: Oho oho

Kuro: oho oho oho

Kodzuken: quit avoiding the issue

Kuro: like u dont avoid things

Kodzuken: i do not

Kuro: u do

Kodzuken: i do not

Kuro: u do

Kodzuken: i do not

Bokuto Hootarou: u both do, can we now ???

Kuro: gah

Kodzuken: so what did Akaashi say to you, Kuro?

Kuro: well i promised him not to say so i can’t share. but basically he gushed about how awesome his crush/Bokuto is. 

Koduken: go read it again. carefully. like you’re smart or smt.

Kuro: I AM SMART U SHIT

Kodzuken: ┗(•ˇ_ˇ•)―→

Bokuto Hootarou: ok but what r we gonna do about AKaashi he is hurting? Scared? Not well? We did that?

Kodzuken: breathe Bokuto

Bokuto Hootarou: i am WORRIED

Kodzuken: It’s obvious. But you can’t let your thoughts escape from you. There is worrying and there is derailing. Breathe.

Bokuto Hootarou: yu took care to write that message

Kodzuken: yes

Bokuto Hootarou: thank you, kenma ╰(✿´⌣`✿)╯♡

Kodzuken: hmpf

Bokuto Hootarou: accept the lovvve

Kodzuken: hmpf

Kuro: I. Am. A. Dumb.

Kodzuken: yes?

Kuro: but it still doesn’t matter bc he said his family wont accept us in a relationship so ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

Kodzuken: what did he say exactly????

Kuro: he said we’d be too much

Kodzuken: no dumbass what did u figure out

Kuro: ah that

Kuro: he was describing all three of us separately. Akaashi likes me too

Kuro: omg Akaashi likes me too

Bokuto Hootarou: ??? was that not clear??? he’s had a sort of crush on u for a while, i think that’s why he started calling u pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san. i kinda thought he likes u r both cool schemers altho u r more of an asshole obv Akaashi is pure

Kuro: this isa LIE

Kodzuken: Bokuto is the only pure one 

Kuro: bc he is a simple soul

Bokuto Hootarou: quit offending me 

Kuro: ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Bokuto Hootarou: don’t try to soften me up 

Bokuto Hootarou: also for real akaashi has always had smt i was sure of that

Kuro: well i wasn’t sure 

Kodzuken: It’s likely Akaashi felt engaging with you would mean he’d be forced to confess. You provoke him but you can be genuine like Bokuto.

Kodzuken: that’s his weakness

Kuro: these be scheming words

Bokuto Hootarou: No more scheming!

Bokuto Hootarou: we hurt akaashi and now he has to be scared all alone we are not trying anything ever again if he doesnt approach us

Bokuto Hootarou: in a day or two we’d check on him as FRIENDS

Bokuto Hootarou: are we clear, sneaky cat boyfriends?

Kuro: wow babe

Kuro: but ok yh

Kodzuken: mmmmmmng

Kuro: that meant yes

*

Keiji: Oneesan, can we talk soon? 

Masami: My schedule is rather full right now, Keiji-kun

Keiji: It’s causing me some distress to keep this issue undiscussed. If you could find the time— I don’t want to be a bother. But I’d appreciate it.

Masami: For my sensitive baby brother, I suppose… 

Masami: Would tonight at 9pm be agreeable?

Keiji: Yes, that’s a good time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep this writer fuelled, it eats comments and kudos ❤️ 
> 
> About next chapter: it is a dialogue-chapter, a phone-call between Akaashi and his older sister. This is where I deliver the promised Angst. Since the plan is to have it up by this weekend at the latest, I think no teasers are needed. ;) However, I'll share with you just the title: "F@ck Akaashi Keiji’s Parents". 
> 
> Which, I reckon, is telling enough.


	9. F@ck Akaashi Keiji’s Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi talks to his older sister. Words are worded. Feelings are felt. 
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> unhappy parent-child relationship  
> insecurities due to pressure put on child by parents  
> implied/perceived homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the angst. I promise it'll be worth it though! 
> 
> No Beta we die like men.

It made no sense to keep pacing across his room. It made no sense to attempt drilling a hole in the floor next to his bed. Absolutely no sense. At all.

That didn’t stop Keiji though; he knew doing something unrelated helped anxiety; it helped organise thoughts as well, even though the bundle of them which crowded his head seem to have not gotten the message, because they stayed in the same annoying disarray as when he’d been lying in his bed, waiting for the clock to tick to 9:00. 

It was already six minutes past that time but his sister was not calling him. Keiji hoped dearly she hadn’t forgotten, because he couldn’t stand another minute trapped inside his own messy mind, gripling for—

“Finally!” Keiji muttered, grabbing his ringing phone. “Hello, Akaashi Keiji speaking.”

“I know, Keiji-kun, I dialed your number on purpose,” Masami said, a tired amusement to her voice.

Keiji frowned at the ground. “Don’t tease me, oneesan.”

“Apologies, but I feel you could do with a bit of teasing. Perhaps I didn’t do enough of that when you were younger.”

“Please don’t start now, oneesan.” 

“Sensitive, as usual.” 

It wasn’t intended as a jab; Keiji knew it meant he was simply in touch with his emotions, it meant his family recognised that side of him. Yet it sounded like a way to contrast him and them, like another thing to separate them. Keiji had grown to hate the sentiment but to acknowledge that was to confirm it, so he’d remained silent on the topic for years now.

“So, what has you so worried? Have our parents been pestering you about introducing them to Jurou-kun’s family again?”

“Inaba and I separated.”

His sister paused on the other end. Keiji had known this had to be part of the conversation but he hoped to get over it soon; otherwise, his sister may think he needed to be consoled and he was far from requiring any such bothersome interventions. Not to mention it’d be awkward — Masaki had never been that type of big sister.

“I’m sorry that happened,” she said in the end.

“It’s fine. I broke it off.”

“What! Why?” 

A sigh escaped Keiji’s lips despite his best efforts. When he’d first brought Inaba-kun for dinner, he’d been worried his family would reject him like they’d ignored Keiji’s coming out. But it seemed the talented second son of a respected family, whose goal was to become a stable salary man, had been the key for breaking the ice between them. It did however bring on another issue: everybody liked Inaba-kun so much, that they urged Keiji to become incredibly serious with him way before he was ready for such a step.

Now Keiji knew his hesitation had more to do with things lacking inside himself than with any sort of “readiness”; he had enjoyed being with Inaba-kun yet he had not loved him. His family would have simply been happy with a stable relationship which would bring them good connections. Keiji would not have found it enough. Besides, despite his family’s disapproval, he was not the type to think of the long-term like that, not with relationships.

At least, he hadn’t been. Not before he’d begun considering the most unorthodox option he could think of, the most risky love he could commit to.

Now, Keiji thought of how often he’d be able to meet the people he cared about, how well this entire affair would work practically, with dates and sleepovers and long time apart. He thought of their careers or work schedules clashing, test results suffering, he thought of ways to avoid future stress and ways to bring more joy to each other’s lives.

But he could not really commit to those thoughts before he’d fixed the biggest issue yet: how does he bring this to his family, without them judging him for even considering accepting three boys as his partners?

Not a single polite future salary man with a good family name; but instead: a video-game streamer with financially struggling parents, a smartass, delinquent-looking innuendo machine, and the loudest man who’s ever lived with a yet-to-be-established, always physically risky volleyball career. 

“It was not fair to Inaba-kun if I was not invested in the relationship. Something happened and I figured out I was actually— interested in somebody else.”

“Mhmmm,” Masami drawled. “Is it that big volleyball boy? Koutarou-kun?”

Keiji’s cheeks flamed. On instinct, he groaned into the phone. “Why does everybody think I like Bokuto-san?”

“Well… don’t you?”

Keiji groaned again. “It’s not exactly the way you think of it, oneesan. It’s— it’s so complicated. So strange. I’m afraid our family would disapprove of it.”

“Who gives a shit.”

“Oneesan! Aren’t you a mother?”

Masami giggled. “Your nephews are sleeping, don’t you worry, overprotective little uncle.”

“Oneesan, you’re teasing again! Please… I don’t wish to disappoint our parents. Or our aunties.”

Through the phone, it was meant to be impossible to convey facial expressions, yet his older sister somehow managed it by giving him an all-too-familiar disapproving _hmm_ followed by a loud _tsh._ It’s all Keiji needed to know to be sure she was tilting her chin up and looking sideways at her phone just like their mother would. 

Keiji prepared himself for the worst.

“To be honest, I always felt they put a bit of extra pressure on you,” his sister whispered into the phone. “Maybe because you are the boy; but I have a sneaking suspicion it was because of coming out. They were always so focused on dragging the family name out of the dirt.”

Tears filled Keiji’s eyes. He didn’t need to hear this, not right now. He knew full-well the ways in which he’d made his family’s future difficult; a reminder, when he was considering purposefully complicating their path was the last thing he’d be looking forward to.

He managed, “I know I’ve offered a lot of challenges for our parents.”

“Keiji-kun, you are not listening. Fuck our parents.” 

Keiji blinked. Looked at his phone. Read his sister’s name on the screen. Put it back to his ear. Blinked again.

“What?”

“Listen, Keiji— you can’t live your life worrying about our parents’ goals. I admire how respectful you are, but you’re throwing all of your future happiness away for the sake of their approval. Nothing good will come of it. I live better away from their expectations and I think so will you.”

“I—” Keiji shook his head. “Oneesan, I’m the youngest one — shouldn’t I be the rebel of the lot?”

Masami’s laugh was so warm it made him feel as if she was ruffling his hair like she used to when she was a young teen still living at the house. Keiji wiped the tears from his face.

“Mom and dad approve of everything you do,” Keiji whispered. “It’s not the same. And you still don’t know what I intend to do.”

“Save money for USA visas and flight tickets so you’d go to Vegas to marry Koutarou-kun?”

“Oneesan!”

“Ha-ha.” 

Masami seemed to put the phone away for a while. Keiji heard Yuuta, her husband, playfully reprimanding her for being a teasing older sister. Keiji’s heart ached with the need to experience that with a partner whom he trusted enough to let them tease him. Immediately, the faces of Kuroo and Kenma appeared in his mind; he knew he’d love to be teased by them anytime, even if he’d pretend otherwise.

 _Confess to us, Akaashi_ , echoed in his head, even if he’d never heard Kenma-san say the words in person. He could imagine his murmur, the slightest lowering of his otherwise controlled voice. Keiji would be able to feel the challenge in Kenma’s tone, his chest swelling with the need to rise to it. 

_Confess to us, Akaashi._

He wanted to. But he would never be content with losing his family over it. Masami had it easy: with her legal degree, with her good position in a large firm, with her picture-perfect family and tame, modest husband so very honoured to join the Akaashi kin. 

She could say “fuck our parents” and not have to think of the consequences.

“So what is it you intend to do?” 

Masami’s voice returning to its usual volume made him jump in his spot. He took a deep breath before saying, “Not getting married in Vegas, for sure.”

“Quit stalling. Tell me what has you so anxious, little brother.”

Keiji resigned to his faith. He closed his eyes like it’d soften the blow of his sister’s reaction. Then he said, “Bokuto-san is in a relationship with two other boys. They all are together. They love each other. And I— I like them. All of them. They like me back. They’d like me to join their relationship. All four of us. Dating. Four boys. In a relationship. Romantically.”

The silence of his room, Keiji decided, was a cursed being created specifically to torment him. The quiet in his phone was even worse, his sister’s breath hitching and then completely disappearing, like she’d held it in fear letting it go would mean saying something too harsh too soon.

Once again, Keiji prepared himself for the worst.

“Can you record mom and dad’s reaction when you tell them, please?” Masami said instead.

He heard Yuuta asking, “What trouble are you brewing again, Masami-chan?” 

“Hush, husband, my little brother wants to be in a relationship with three other boys and nothing would stop me from seeing what those traditional goats would look like when he tells them.”

“Oneesan, don’t spread this around!”

“Oh, it’s just Yuu-chan, he won’t say a word, would you, honey?”

Then the unmistakable sound of a kiss sounded from the other end. Keiji made a face. “Ew. None of that lovey-dovey stuff from my oneesan, please. That’s embarrassing.”

“Yea, playboy, well I don’t have three men willing to share me so who is the more shameless one amongst us, eh?”

Keiji dropped his phone to his bed and sat next to it. “I hate you,” he shout-whispered down at it before covering his burning face with his hands.

Masami must have caught it, because he barely heard her say back, “No, you don’t. Quit being so touchy.”

With a groan, Keiji brought the phone back to his ear.

“I really don’t want to take up more of your time, oneesan. If you don’t have advice for me…”

“Oh, quit that!” Masami sighed. “Of course I want to help you. But honestly, my opinion stays the same: just quit worrying so much about the family. It is not your sole responsibility to bring the Akaashis back to their former glory. Honestly, none of us can just drag mom and dad’s good names out of the mud at this point. If they want the rest of the family to quit being so hard on them, they should fight their own battles. I don’t like seeing my little brother caught in the crossfire, trying to prove our parents aren’t bad at raising their offspring by trying to be picture-perfect at everything.

“You are not a disappointment, Keiji. You are a great student, a good athlete, a clever young man, and a sweet little brother. Also, I am becoming to understand, so very well-desired in the gay community—”

“Oh Gods…”

“Kidding, kidding. Seriously, though. Quit worrying. Quit trying to please them. Go be with Koutarou-kun and his boyfriends. Wow, never thought I’d be saying that sentence. But you know, still valid. Go get some love and stop trying to measure up to an unfair perfect standard becau— Hey, what no, _give_ me that…”

Keiji heard a struggle from his sister’s end of the line and a second later it was Yuuta-san’s voice speaking to him.

“Hi. Being gay does not make you imperfect, Keiji-kun. You’re not compensating for a disadvantage. Also, if you can love three people at the same time, it just means you have a big, generous heart. I admire that. It’s a good quality people should look up to. For example, I could never share Masami-chan wi—”

More struggling on the other end of the line, which gave Keiji the chance to let the sobs on his end become audible, before anybody could catch him crying. He rubbed his eyes like it’d stop the tears, like it’d stop the mix of pain, relief, and gratitude fighting for dominance inside him.

“I said—give—it—here! A- _ha_!” It was Masami’s voice on the other end again. Keiji steadied himself with a deep breath. “Yea… ok, what he said. Who you love doesn’t make you tainted. Nothing for you to prove. Hear me, Keiji-kun?”

The strictness in her voice only made him laugh. She’d always been a bit distant even when they’d lived together under the same roof. But stern — that had never been her style. 

“As my older sister says, I suppose,” he muttered in-between silent sobs.

“Good boy.”

Another sob. Then, “I’m scared, oneesan.”

“Well, scared means you're taking a risk. And all the good things in life come with a little risk, I guess.”

“I guess.”

“Alright. Now calm down before you end up wrecking your sleep…”

“—you’re such a mom now.”

“—and I’ll see you whenever you decide to tell our parents about your four-way relationship.”

Keiji frowned at the empty space in his room. “You weren’t kidding?”

“Hell no. I’m leaving the kids with Yuu-chan, taking time off work, and riding that train straight home.”

“You’re weird. Being an adult must be horrible, if you grab for any entertainment you can get.”

“I definitely didn’t tease you enough as a child. I will rectify that.”

One could almost hear the grin in both their voices. It came with relief but also that rare sense of sibling solidarity they’d come to share since Masami had started to stay late watching TV series on school nights and that one time Keiji had forgotten to close his pens while doing his homework on his bed. (They’d had to combine both their allowances to secretly buy new sheets.) He’d been preparing for the worst: he got reasurance instead.

To add to it, he’d finally heard something which had never occurred to him to ask reassurance for; something which he’d never been told before. Something he’d subconsciously feared for so long was not true.

 _Being gay does not make you imperfect_. He didn’t know about that. After all, nobody was truly perfect, and the qualities to achieve perfection varied from person to person. Family to family. Culture to culture.

It felt good to hear it regardless.

 _Being gay does not make you imperfect_. Hopefully, neither did having space in your heart for more than one person. Because all the space Keiji had to give was taken fully, overgrown with every longing he’d dared to allow: that being with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma all at once was not an adventuristic, unorthodox dream.

After the conversation with his sister and her husband, Keiji thought, if loving was an imperfection, he might actually be glad to become a disappointment.

*

**Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii has joined the chat**

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Ask me again, Kenma-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be generous with your comments. Screams, hearts, a single letter, a string of curses and all other forms of expressing your thoughts and feelings are all accepted. ^_^ 
> 
> Here's a taste of what's to come:
> 
> [Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: @Kodzuken is Kuroo-san always so embarrassingly sincere?  
> Kodzuken: Yes. But have you met Bokuto?  
> Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Gah.  
> Bokuto Hootarou: hey now hey now  
> Kuro: me (*⸰‿-) (☉_☉) (-‿◦☀) bokuto  
> Kodzuken: i think i need to go pray for akaashi  
> Kuro: i didn’t include a name for the lil dude u r included ಠ‿↼  
> Kodzuken: fuck this then every man for himself  
> Kodzuken has left the chat  
> Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Traitor.]


	10. I Asked For Your Heart Not Your Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's confession. Kenma is sometimes as extra as Tsukishima. Bokuto is too sweet for life. Kuroo has no shame.
> 
> And, most dramatically, the return of the blocketh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Just wanted to make sure archive emails were back to normal so nobody would miss their subscription message ^_^ 
> 
> And now... it is time!!!

Koutarou: how serious was Akaashi, you think?

Kodzuken: im not having you yell at me for screwing up again

Koutarou: I never yelled babe come on

Kodzuken: ugh ugh

Koutarou: well?

Kodzuken: i think the only way to find out is do it

Koutarou: ok 

Kodzuken: ok?

Koutarou: ok

Kodzuken: ok

  
  


*

Kodzuken: ready?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Yes.

Kodzuken: sure?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Yes.

Kodzuken: Confess to us, Akaashi.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I know this has been so very difficult on all three of you. Being an inconvenience, yet alone a concern in your lives was the last thing I would ever intend. This might not be the ideal behaviour to proceed a confession with; it might actually be off-putting, so I’d understand if you needed time to consider. But if you would— if you’d still have me— I like all three of you. 

I’ve liked Bokuto-san since our first Nationals together, since the moment I saw him at his best, drawing all audience eyes on him; I’ve wished ever since that my attention would be one he craves among all those admirers. Kenma-san: we said so little although I know we both saw beyond the scarce words we shared. I know you’d understand what I mean when I say I cherish every moment you’ve spared for me. Kuroo-san… pain in the ass Kuroo-san. I’d like to know how it feels to be able to shut you up when you make me blush. 

Please. I’d like to date you. Can I be in a relationship with you three?

Bokuto Hootarou: Im fucking crying wtf Akaaaashiiiiijjiiekeljeevljfvlfjvlrf

Bokuto Hootarou: omg omg omg akaashi akaashi i wanna hug you hold you squish you

Bokuto Hootarou: r u sure? U r sure, rigtht? All three fo us right?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Yes, Bokuto-san

Bokuto Hootarou: ajfjhekhe

Kuro: WHY AM THE ONE WHO GETS THE AGGRESSIVE CONFESSION WHEN THESE TWO DUFUSES GOT THE ROMANTIC ONES?!?!

**Kodzuken has left the chat**

Bokuto Hootarou: wtf???

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Oh.

Kuro: phahahahahahaha no wait kfhefhehjevhhelhv 

**Kuro sent an image**

Kodzuken: what in the actual fuck

Kodzuken: i thought when akaashi joined

we’d put an end to embarassing bullshit

Kodzuken: who gave him permission

Kodzuken: This is an actual crime

Kodzuken: i did not ask for emotions

Kuro: u stupid get back in there rn

Kodzuken: i refuse, fix this istg

Bokuto Hootarou: tell kenma he gave me a heart attack and he owes me at least half of the kisses he owes akaashi

Kuro: noted

Kuro: why must i be the grownup here?

Bokuto Hootarou: cause u rnt usually

Kuro:（￣^￣）凸

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Kenma-san isn’t rejecting me?

Kuro: no

Bokuto Hootarou: no hes just lie that sometimes

Kuro: u mean all the time

Bokuto Hootarou: yh sorry *all the time

Kuro: lol he said to flip you off

**Bokuto Hootarou has added Kodzuken**

Bokuto Hootarou: flip me off yourself, coward

Kodzuken: no prob 凸（￣^￣）

Kuro: phaha

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Ok then

Kuro: guys ok ok let’s do this right for once it’s our last chance

Kuro: Akaashi… Thank you for confessing. It was beautiful. I would like to go on some dates with you. 

Bokuto Hootarou: oh shit u right last chance

Bokuto Hootarou: Thank youf or confessing, Akaashi. 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》 It was amazing. I can’t believe kfhlwjhflhfrf you’ve liked me for almost as long I’ve liked you. I just…. I’d liek to be in a relationship with you, if that’s not too rushed for you? 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: It’s not too rushed, Bokuto-san. Of course I’d like that. Also, yes, Kuroo-san. Dating you sounds nice.

Kuro: beaut short sentences

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Please, no teasing while I’m crying.

Bokuto Hootarou: nooo akjfheefhefheof Akaashiii no crying I love you

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Bokuto-san, please.

Kodzuken: We can date. Text me when you’re free.

Kuro: Kenma whyyyy ⊛ठ̯⊛

Kodzuken: shut it

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: That’s ok, Kuroo-san. I understood what he meant.

Kodzuken: aaaah at least one of you is smart

Kuro: excuse YOU

Bokuto Hootarou: hey now

Kodzuken: u right Bokuto is actually smart

Kuro: EXCUSE YOU

Koduzken: can you hear smt?

Kuro: u ded

Kodzuken: all i hear is the muffled sound of a crying lil bitch

Kuro: So. Ded.

Kodzuken: mmm? 

Kuro: u just wait

*

Kuro: Hey, Akaashi, what about your parents?

Akaashi: I don’t know yet, Kuroo-san. I don’t plan on telling them yet, if that’s not too rude to you. Although my older sister seemed supportive when I talked with her.

Kuro: hey that’s nice!!

Akaashi: We had an illuminating conversation. 

Kuro: I’m really happy you confessed, Akaashi.

Akaashi: I’m happy I did too, Kuroo-san.

Kuro: ♡(ŐωŐ人)

Akaashi: …

Kuro: aw come onnn

*

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: @Kodzuken is Kuroo-san always so embarrassingly sincere?

Kodzuken: Yes. But have you met Bokuto?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Gah.

Bokuto Hootarou: hey now hey now

Kuro: me (*⸰‿-) (☉_☉) ( **-‿◦☀** ) bokuto

Kodzuken: i think i need to go pray for akaashi

Kuro: i didn’t include a name for the lil dude it can also be u ಠ‿↼

Kodzuken: fuck this then every man for himself 

**Kodzuken has left the chat**

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Traitor.

*

Bokuto Hootarou: I’ve waited too long for this can we get together now?

Kuro: Yh especially since Akaashi confessed over chat and he needs to compensate us for that

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I didn’t know you found my confession insufficient.

Kodzuken: dont you dare do this whole embarrassing thing in person

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: ^^^ hence...

Kuro: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we are not the same person

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’ll make sure to confess to you again when we meet then, Kuroo-san

Bokuto Hootarou: NO do NOT let the silly cat provoke you Kaaashi it’s ok

Kuro: in all fairness it is ok but please do let me provoke you ;)

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Pain. In. The. Ass.

Bokuto Hootarou: bwhahahahah

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: May I ask a couple of questions? Before we start arranging a date/dates?

Kuro: sure

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: What are the limits for each of you? Are there things you’d not like to do, whether in public or at all?

Bokuto Hootarou: Ooooh please hld my hand when we go out Akaashiiiii

Bokuto Hootarou: if you want to obv

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’d like that, Bokuto-san. 

Kodzuken: I’d like to date first. We’ll figure it out as we go.

Kuro: Well, like we’ve said before, we’re all still figuring this out. Kenma accepted our confessions so the expectations there are perhaps different, and we each still have our own dynamics. Idk what limits to set yet but maybe it’s good to say Bokuto and I are trying to be good senpai and not take advantage of two innocent students. So I suppose eventually we can kiss and cuddle and see where things go from there? 

Kodzuken: dumbass we are a year apart

Kuro: You are dating two University Students now. How naughty.

Kodzuken: ass, quit pretending we literally were discussing sex last night

Bokuto Hootarouh: hoot

Kuro: Oh now u talk about it?

Kodzuken: we have already talked about it

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: You have?

Kuro: sry Akaashi lemme explain

Kuro: We have been discussing where to take things but I’m still figuring out a step at a time how I feel about physical intimacy. It turns out to no fault of Bokuto’s i am less stressed with just Kenma so we’ve been… trying to find out what that means. 

Bokuto Hootarou: Plus i am more experienced than both of them so it seemed fair

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: You are?

Bokuto Hootarou: I am. 

Kuro: does that embarrass you, Akaashi-kun?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: oh gods help

Kuro: aaaaaand punctuation has vanished

**Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii blocked Kuro**

Bokuto Hootarou: PHAHAHAHAH THE BLOCKETH 

Kuro: nonono not the blockeeeeeeth 

Kodzuken: take care of us, Bokuto-san ( *’ω’* )

Bokuto Hootarou: ANDHSUHCSJISHXNDHSHCHUSUDJCISOOWJCNJDJD WHAT YEA OK

Kuro: The image in my head ಠ‿↼

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I— I— why, Kenma-san? I confessed to you, why must you torture me now?

Kodzuken: I have powers

Kuro: Is Bokuto alive?

Bokuto Hootarou: No im not this is me from the grave goodbye

Kodzuken: (´꒳`)

Bokuto Hootarou: ◎☆（♯××）┘

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed this hungry writer with comments! I love each and every one of them. ^_^ 
> 
> Next up! It's a quadruple now, let's see what the boys would get up to. ;)


	11. Big Carbohydrate Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Akaashi is going rather well, Kuroo's grandma is amazing, Kenma breaks Bokuto. Then some actual drama happens. 
> 
> Today's adorable image is from [lazybreadd on Tubmlr](https://lazybreadd.tumblr.com). Visit them to see more of their work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, life during a global pandemic is _not fun_ , decidedly. 
> 
> It turns out, creativity is one of those first things to go down, when the world's gone nucking futs. Which is why I am astounded, amazed, humbled, honoured, flabbergasted, with all of you for keeping up with the lovely comments. 
> 
> After one part guilt, one part ready outline, and a pinch of kick in the backside, I'm happy to say I can keep you folks a bit warm during the holidays. 
> 
> Unfortunately, it does not come with a firm promise of more of the same next month, but I can hope the vise grip on my inspiration would loosen soon, so I'd continue delivering more goofs in love! <3

Kuro: the suspense is killing me

Kodzuken: just let them have their date

Kuro: i wanna knooooooooooooooooooooow

Bokuto Hootarou: Akaashi kisses like cherry tree petals caressing your skin

Kodzuken: so, annoying

Kuro: KENma wtf jhahahah

Kuro: alos omg （*’∀’人）♥

Bokuto Hootarou: and you can’t do it bc u only agred to date him like the lil cowards u r

Kuro: fuck off

Bokuto Hootatou: all the KAaashi kisses!

Kodzuken: the only thing that will stop me is Akaashi saying no soooo

Kuro: You would compromise Akaashi’s honour?

Kodzuken: ill compromise your head u keep this up

Kuro: how naughty of you

Kodzuken: ass

*

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Why would you say that, Bokuto-san?!

Bokuto Hootarou: It’s true

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: No.

Bokuto Hootarou: yEs.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: It’s so embarrassing.

Bokuto Hootarou: ok i won’t anymore then

Kuro: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo i suferrrr

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: We’ll just have to arrange our own date then

Kuro: But can I kiss you?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: If you were to accept my confession…

Kuro: how traditional

Kuro: Kenma hates traditions

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I thought u were not the same person, Kuroo-san.

Bokuto Hootarou: bwahaha right back in your face

Kuro: i will accept my fate but i will suffer

*

Kuro: my grandma just called me

Kuro: it was… wow

Kodzuken: what why? 

Kuro: her: “i heard you have a boyfriend”

me, not thinking: i have three boyfriends actually

her: …

me: 

her: 

me:

her: so who’s the protein, who’s the nucleic acids, who’s the fats, who’s the carbohydrates 

me: oh shit oh shit i never thought about it in that context

Kuro: so we spent the next hour figuring that out and i tell you… 100/10 good content

Kuro: you are the the nucleic acids, Akaash is the fats, Bokuto is the carbohydrates. Obv, i'm the protein 

Kodzuken: why but also prob wrong 

Kuro: First of all, rude, Second of all… lemme break ti down for ya

Kuro: Ok let’s get the obvious outthe way: carbohydrates = energy. They also help other parts of the body communicate. So… I rest my case

Kuro: nucleic acids hold lots of data, info essential for the rest of the body. It’s where you go to get ideas about the other cells. They also meticulously store information about every living organism (because they are contained in every living organism, but you get my point). 

Kodzuken: ok i see your point so far tbh

Kodzuken: still i feel calling yourself the proteins is a brag which means you are WRONG

Kuro: Fats sometimes serve as regulators of cell activity need i say more? Lol

Kuro: stfu you single-strand nucleic acid 

Kodzuken: are you calling me simple? Bc as i google RNA it seems it has a more complexity than you’ve had in your life. ever. 

Kuro: but no seriously, fats encase cells like a layer of protection, they also store things inside them, like sometimes toxins and stuff can be captured as we build fat cells, it’s why when we lose weight especially rapidly we can get headaches and stuff. 

Kuro: quit insulting me im nerding out in natural sciences

Kuro: Lastly, proteins are multitalented. *eyebrow wiggle*

Kodzuken: i KNEW IT

Kodzuken: #wrong

Kuro: get wrecked

Kuro: i am right

Kuro: proteins also help expedite stuff happening between other cells *eyebrows wiggle sexily*

Kodzuken: that was me. u couldn't even get shouyou and kageyama together and they were like 3 months away from hooking up on their own.

Kodzuken: you suck kuro

Kuro: do not

Kodzuken: do

Kuro: do not

Kodzuken: do so

Kuro: *kissy*

Kodzuken: aurgh

Kuro: *kissy kiss*

Kodzuken: u really do suck at flirting

Kuro: you love me

Kodzuken: *sigh*

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I would argue Kenma-san is the more protective of the both of us. He’d be better described by the functionality of fats. 

Kodzuken: oh wow so you were extra wrong Kuro lol

Bokuto Hootarou: and Akaashi sure gathers a lot of details al the time like i am prety sure he’s got heaps of data on me. I swear to the gods one time he rage-whispered smt like :bokutosan’s weakness nr 17: he gets distracted makin friends witht he opposing team”.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: But did you need to jump around with Inuoka-kun?

Bokuto Hootarou: It’s what honour demands. 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: What? 

Kenma: what? 

Kuro: what? 

Bokuto Hootarou: you all need to watch some wester films and series i SWEAR 

Kuro: no 

Kodzuken: only if you make me caramel popcorn 

Bokuto Hootarou: it’s a date

Kodzuken: deal

*

Bokuto Hootarou sent an [image](https://64.media.tumblr.com/fe22c26f1d0c5a597cea5c2199d68a61/tumblr_o6qc3bic641qdl613o1_1280.png)

[](https://lazybreadd.tumblr.com/post/144934758672/pyayaya-its-akaken-day-happy-akaken-day)

Bokuto Hootarou: I have been blessed by the sight of gentle cuddles wtf i die how presh

Kuro: i was quitting volleyball anyway

Bokuto Hootarou: wtf Kuroo better be a joke

Kuro: ye ye gimme more pics

Bokuto Hootarou: I have been banned

Kuro: tell me abou the owl why didnt i see it last time

Bokuto Hootarou: its actually a gift for akaashi

Kuro: aw sweet

Kuro: did he like it

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: It was a really thoughtful gift.

Kuro: did he tell u it should remind you of him

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Yes. As it does.

Kuro: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

Kodzuken: I can hear the hyena laugh

Kuro: can u go 3 mins without saying smt mean about me

Kodzuken: probably not

Bokuto Hootarou: well what if he doesn’t like it?

Kodzuken: I’ve done it since forever we both do it

Bokuto Hootarou: you are boyfriends now maybe it’s different

Kuro: nawh i was just grumpy bc i didn’t get to come watch bad movies with you

Bokuto Hootarou: They weren’t BAD!

Kuro: Were any of them Snowpiercer? Or that Mars movie?

Bokuto Hootarou: … no

Kodzuken: those too are lame movies

Kodzuken: at least it could have been like… avengers or smt

Bokuto Hootarou: u could have sid that!!! I like avengers!

Kodzuken: meh

Bokuto Hootarou: *gives up*

*

Kuro: thank for caring for me, as always, kindest boyfriend <3

Bokuto Hootarou: awlays <3333

*

Kodzuken: well-deserved title of carbohydrate

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Indeed.

Bokuto Hootarou: *blush*

*

Bokuto Hootarou: does that mean i can bring things up for discussion? My title?

Kuro: babe you should always feel comfortable to bring things for discussion

Bokuto Hootarou: i kn i know i just… this one is more complicated and it kinda concerns me but it’s not about me but it’s about ius all and… ???

Kodzuken: just ask

Bokuto Hootarou: right

Bokuto Hootarou: right

Bokuto Hootarou: well it’s about akaahi and it’s bc of how this relationships works. Like, we all know i don’t carte who know what about me and kenma doesn’t speak about stuff but his parents are cool and kuro can tell his grandma anything and she’d protect him no questions asked but like… how out are we planning to be? About dating each other? 

Kuro: this about Akaashi’s family?

Bokuto Hootarou: oh you know about that?

Kodzuken: explain? 

Bokuto Hootarou: uuum

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I am unsure how my parents would react to my dating three boys. They seemed reserved about one. I believe that’s what Bokuto-san meant to address?

Bokuto Hootarou: YES

Kodzuken: yh fuck them i dont care

Kuro: hey now hey now that’s Akaashi’s family. He didnt give us permission to curse them out

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: You’d enjoy meeting my oldest sister, Kenma-san.

Kodzuken: idk why but ok

Kuro: your supportive sister?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Yes, Masami-nii. She’s a lawyer in the inner city, her husband and herself have two kids. He keeps up a small cleaning firm from his father’s side. My parents love him because he’s the most timid sweet creature you’d meet. 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: He told me there’s nothing wrong with being gay.

Kuro: Good man, I enjoy him already. 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: And told me I have a big heart for loving you all. That’s after my sister told me to ignore anything our family wants.

Kodzuken: we could be introduced i guess 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: As interesting as that would be, and as important the conversation with them was… I am not ready to turn my back on my family. I love my parents, even if they are sometimes too busy trying to win over the rest of the kin.

Bokuto Hootarou: your parents were always super polite to me

Bokuto Hootarou: i just couldnt believe they would be difficult about you being gay but i guess most people never show that until it becomes relevant to them u kno

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I suppose.

Kuro: yeah

Kodzuken: do i have permission to curse now?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’d rather not, if you’d be so kind, Kenma-san

Kuro: Sory for him Akaashi, this is how he shows he cares about your feelings.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I appreciate the support

Kodzuken: dont talk over me ass

Kuro: then learn to communicate clearly dumbstick

Kodzuken: no

Kuro: then get rekt 

Kodzuken: never been rekt

Bokuto Hootarou: wanna be?

Kodzuken: get out

Bokuto Hootarou: sry couldt resist 

Kuro: u very narrowly beat me to that joke

Bokuto Hootarou: how cute of you to believe i was joking

Kuro: how cute of you to believe Kenma will be the one wrecked 

Kodzuken: (*^-°)v

Bokuto Hootatou: I……….

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Kuro-san, you’re about to be blocked again. I am currently writing a program to filter your words and block you automatically when you’re being a particular pain in the ass. 

Bokuto Hootarou: I woud like to hear al the details on how good at wrecking Kenma is exctly.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Bokuto-san, you are walking a fine line as well.

Bokuto Hootarou: I am split on wheter to risk ti 

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Do not.

Kodzuken: You don’t need to, I can show you in person.

Bokuto Hootarou: *ded*

**Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii has blocked Kodzuken**

Kuro: lolololololololol Kenma got the bloketh

Kodzuken: （￣～￣）

Kodzuken: no regrets

*

Bokuto Hootarou: So we are all cool not being introduced to Akaashi’s family as his boyfriends?

Kodzuken: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kuro: i’m cool, i’m sure my grandma will adopt him

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: That sounds wrong, Kuro-san.

Kuro: u kno what i mean

Bokuto Hootarou: alright good

Kodzuken: u never got ur turn at expressing urself, bokuto

Bokuto Hootarou: ah

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Are you bothered by this, Bokuto-san? Please don’t act out of attempts to spare my feelings, I’d be more grateful for the direct truth in this situation.

Bokuto Hootarou: well if it’s like that then

Bokuto Hootarou: truth is i am supr disappointed in your parents. I was immediately when i found out they are not that supportive about you being gay, but now of course it’s even more personal, bc it regards not one person i care about but three. And of course i wanna be polite and respectfult o ur parents, whove been so kind to me when i have visited when at least Haruki’s parents found me a bit too much bc i think they thought thei son changed around me or bc of me idk. Anyway maybe i just took it and ran with it and i get sad every time i think about it bc i dont want to ever be in a situation where i would hear your parents say something bad about you or our boyfriends or our relationship.

Bokuto Hootarou: u know?

Kuro: wow boyfriend that’s a lot

Kodzuken: Please take a moment to breathe, Bokuto.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: That’s a lot to think about, Bokuto-san. But ultimately, I see you have a lot of fears, which is natural to have. I don’t think however there is a need to worry yourself over theoretical situations. My parents have never said anything offensive or hurtful. It is just that I feel I must avoid a situation where they might say or do something which will hurt me. I don’t think you worrying over it is going to change anything. 

Kuro: yh what both of them said.

*

Kuro: hey bokuto u there?

Kuro: anybody heard from him?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: No. 

Kodzuken: I’ll call him

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Thank you Kenma-san

Kuro: tell us how he’s doing

*

Kodzuken: not picking up

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Let me try

Kodzuken: k

*

Bokuto Hootarou: sorry to worry you i’ll be away fro a while

Kuro: hey babe at least tell us you’re ok?

*

Kuro: i’m sorta very worried here

Kodzuken: i told him to send me a single character every three hours unless he’s sleeping just to let me know he’s not in need of help. He just sent the last one hour and a half ago, so he’s good.

Kuro: nice thinking kenma!

Kodzuken: i threatened to go to his dorm and move in with Daichi until he’s better if he doesn’t check in

Kodzuken: he said he’s learning to deal with these situations alone rather than rely on others to pick him up so he wants to spend some time with himself

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: That’s… mature, but I am still so very worried.

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I wonder if I should apologize.

Kodzuken: whu for?

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Causing him distress through my family situation.

Kuro: No you shouldn't

Kodzuken: bullshit

Kuro: We all kno bokuto well enough to tell he’s prob more concerned he’s caused you pain, or made a mess out of the situation for bringing it up, or something self-oriented like that. He doesn’t relise he’s done a good thing for speaking up, or is worried he’s muddied the waters or smt like that. He’ll work through this and come back stronger from it. Also, you are not your family, nobody is blaming you for who your parents are. 

Kodzuken: yes that

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I can still be worried though

Kodzuken: yes

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: alright

*

Bokuto Hootarou: Sorry sorry sorry. Im better now. I’ll try to not cause you worry anymore like this.

Kodzuken: shut up

Kuro: He means “it’s ok, you’re working on it and it’s alright to stumble”

Kodzuken: you shut up too

Bokuto Hootarou: I missed you guys

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: I’d like to talk with you, Bokuto-san, if you don’t mind.

Bokuto Hootarou: Yes, calling

*

“I want to be with you. My family won’t change that.”

Bokuto stared at his phone: Akaashi’s name was on it; Akaashi’s voice was coming from it; the determination, the stable delivery, the clear voice -- they all certainly belonged to Akaashi. 

“Please don’t let me stew in my embarrassment by being silent, Bokuto-san.”

“Sorry!” Bokuto hurried to say. He looked at his phone again. Smiled. His chest expanded with warmth, breaking through the oozy calm of his breakdown-aftermath state. “Akaashi. Thank you. I love you.”

“Embarrassing.”

“Don’t be worse than Kenma, Akaashi.”

“Goodbye, Bokuto-san.”

The line went dead. Bokuto was still smiling at his phone minutes after Akaashi’s name had disappeared from the screen.

*

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: @Kodzuken is it easier to say embarrassing things via text?

Kuro: lol big “asking for a friend” energy

Aaaaakjafjhrfaaaasshhiiii: Shut up, Kuroo-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:   
> Kenma takes Akaashi out; they have a great time being evil together. All of Akaashi's boyfriend's appreciate him. A lot. 
> 
> [Bokuto Hootarou: we are so blessed guys can we talk about this  
> Kuro: You should have renamed him to Yugen then  
> Bokuto Hootarou: no. the sight of akaashi passing you by as you realise you will have to sleep and not experience the rl beauty of him is exactly mono no aware  
> Kodzuken: lol whipped]


End file.
